The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants (Rebooted to HCT)
by DanialArceus
Summary: The legendary trainer of Kanto meets the Black Queen of Sinnoh and a new chapter in their lives open. Will include elements from the game, manga and the anime. Will include fluff. ChampionHeart Shipping.
1. The Day She Met Him

**So this is the start of a new series, something which I planned over two days ago when I came across a picture and a pairing I never expected, and now I am hooked on them as a couple. The pairing is Red and Cynthia, the pairing name is even better in my opinion : ChampionHeart Shipping.**

**This made a lot of sense, as it they both are respected as legends, Cynthia in Sinnoh, and Red is respected in the entire Pokemon world.**

**Now, we need to go over the teams for both of them, I.e what they will use usually :**

**Red will have his iconic Pikachu, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Snorlax and his special Eevee. His Eevee has the ability to become any Eeveelution and can revert back to his original form. Basically, it can go from Eevee to Espeon, then back to Eevee, and other forms.**

**Red will wear an attire similar to his Alola appearance, but will also wear his Master's coat, which in my opinion is pretty awesome.**

**Cynthia will have her Spiritomb, Milotic, Togekiss, Lucario, Glaceon and Garchomp.**

**She will have her iconic black dress, but will wear her dress from the Best Wishes series.**

**I read the story When Two Lives Meet, with Ray Shipping, and I will be using the idea of the chapters being scenes from various point in their lives, not in any order, though I will specify it with when they met, using 0 TM for the year they actually met each other.**

**Red will be 17, while Cynthia will be 21 when they will meet.**

**The Year is 0 TM.**

* * *

Driftveil City.

A city that had recently started holding the Pokemon World Tournament. The very first victor was Nate, a trainer who had begun his journey in the Unova region. And after that it evolved into an annual competition, with its grandest tournament usually being between the champions.

Trainers who had achieved respectable feats from all around the world participated in them, though they mostly included the Region Champion and the Regional Tournament Champion. Some others did also came to participate, but they usually got defeated in the first round.

Cynthia, who hailed from Sinnoh always participated in them. This time she had the last battle of the first round.

To anyone who wasn't familiar with the legendary Black Queen of Sinnoh, she was considered a young champion, becoming a champion at the age of eighteen. And because of her feat, she was respected by almost everyone.

She was participating alongside the Sinnoh Tournament Champion, Tobias. Her thoughts went to the man who won the League. He had used some Pokemons that even shocked her.

He had used the legendary Darkrai and Latios. How he got them, she had no idea. But aside from the two beasts that he used, he also had a Lucario, an Empoleon, an Electivire and a Magmortar.

He was a force to be reckoned with, but she knew that she would defeat him once he would challenge the Elite 4, and finally herself.

He would give a challenge with the Mega-Evolution of Latios, but she had her lovely Mega-Garchomp to make up for that. The Mega-Evolution feature really had changed the game for most trainers. Most used them as a clutch move, something to be used when the battle wasn't going in their favor.

She would have wondered more about this, but she noticed Tobias reentering the lobby area, where most of the combatants stayed when it wasn't their match.

" So ?' She asked, already expecting the answer. His match was against some trainer from Pallet Town, whom she expected to lose.

" Well, it was a one sided battle." He told her. She nodded.

" And you will be facing Alain from Kalos." She said. " Any plans ?" She asked him.

" Don't have any plans." He said as he sat down on one of the couches.

" What ?" Cynthia asked the Tournament Champion, sitting down as well.

" I said I don't have any plans to face him, because I am not the one who will be." He explained to her as he got up and walked away. Cynthia followed suit, but going in a different direction, towards the balcony area.

Once Cynthia finally understood what Tobias was telling her, she was shocked. Someone had defeated him, and from what he had told her, he was utterly demolished.

Who was the trainer from Pallet ? She had to check.

She went back to the screen that was showing the Tournament bracket and searched for Tobias.

She finally found him and froze when she saw the name of the trainer that had beaten him.

Red of Pallet Town.

Red had been a role model for trainers, such as herself when she was just beginning her ascent into the world of Pokemon. He had feats that were impressive, cementing his name in a status far above what most trainers had. Such examples included his hand in destroying Team Rocket. Back when Red hadn't begun his journey, Kanto was unofficially ruled by Team Rocket. He also became the champion at the mere age of eleven, seven years younger than when she became a champion. And that was on his first try.

And he had disappeared for nearly six years ever since he had won his match against the Elite 4, and the then champion Lance, the legendary Dragon Trainer.

Nobody knew where he had disappeared to, and since there was a new champion for Kanto in the form of Blue, who was Red's rival, only the serious trainers cared.

He did make his appearances occasionally, such as his appearance in Johto and Hoenn, but people usually found out about it when he left the region, back to where ever he hid.

And he also was the standard. Most trainers she came across, let them be the Youngsters, Backpackers, Lasses, or the few Rich Trainers, they had the region champions as their standards. They compared their progress compared to them. But to the real trainers, such as herself, the Champions, the Elite 4 and the Ace Trainers, Red was the standard.

She really wanted to meet him. He was the reason why she moved forward in life whenever she felt down.

After her first loss in the Tournament, she was told to quit while she was ahead, as no one actually expected someone so young to win it. And she would have, if she hadn't seen the Kanto Tournament, and subsequently the matches Red had against the Elite 4 and Lance.

She had then regained her hopes and fought again the following year, finally winning the tournament. She owed some of it to Red.

" Excuse me, but have you seen the victor of the second match, Red ?" She asked the receptionist, hoping to meet the red-themed Trainer.

" He went to the Vanilluxe Ice Cream Shop." The lady behind the desk told her.

Cynthia nodded and she went towards the shop that she usually visited whenever she was in the Unova region. The shop offered several flavours of ice cream, a treat she really liked. And to learn that she would meet Red in the same shop was enthralling to her.

When she finally reached the ice cream shop, she searched for the trainer who wore a red cap.

Upon finding no one who matched the description, she went to ask the lady who sold the frozen treats. " Has anyone wearing a red hat came by here ?" She asked her.

" You just missed him." The lady replied. " From the looks of it, he went back towards the Pokemon World Tournament."

' Drats.' Cynthia cursed. It seemed as if the universe was against her. She now headed back toward the building.

* * *

As she reentered the building, she heard an announcement.

" Will Cynthia Shirona of Sinnoh and Tyson of Hoenn please come to the arena for your battle ?"

She groaned. Now she would never meet him.

She went towards the arena, with the intention of defeating the Hoenn League winner.

* * *

She sighed as she sat down on one of the couches that the lobby offered. The battle wasn't exceptionally hard, as she was challenged a bit. She needed some food, since her search for Red had made her travel halfway across the city and back, yielding no results and she was left quite famished after the match. She got up and walked towards one of the several restaurants that were across the town.

Reaching her destination, she found a table for two and walked towards it. She finally sat down onto one of the comfortable chairs. The environment was nice, lighting was kept dim, to give it a comfortable feel.

The chairs were red in color, reminding her of her endeavors to find the Trainer of Kanto.

She wondered a bit more, before someone asked her, " Is this seat taken ?" She sighed internally. No doubt one of her fanboys had found her.

She looked up to the person asking, ready to say yes, but when she saw who it was, she was shocked, and happy at the same time.

It was Red.

As she got a better look at his face, she blushed. She didn't expected him to be so darn handsome. And to believe that he was just seventeen and already looked better than most of the Charmers.

Shaking herself out of these thoughts, she replied, " No its not, please have a seat."

Red smiled, which made her blush a little again, and he sat down on to the opposing chair.

" That was a nice match you had there." Red spoke to her, making her look at him.

" You liked my match ?" She asked him, not believing that the trainer who became her inspiration to be the best she could and be the Champion of Sinnoh.

" Yes, it was quite impressive with how you used your Garchomp to counter his ice type." Red commented on her battle. " Though I guess it was obvious that you would win as Tyson still haven't challenged the Elite 4 and Wallace for the title."

She nodded, but suddenly remembered something she really wanted to ask him. " Red, can you tell me why you didn't stay a champion ?"

Red looked at her, contemplating to tell her or not. " Well, once you become champion, you have several duties to perform, which take away from your time as a trainer." He explained to her, who nodded. " And you always have to stay in one region for a long time, which is the opposite of what I am, a traveler and a trainer." He ended his explanation.

" That actually is a problem." Cynthia confided. " Ever since I became the Champion, I have to stay in Sinnoh most of the time, which leaves me with less time for my hobby."

Red raised one of his eyebrows as he gave his order to the waiter that had arrived. " Having a hobby in the long run is good." He nodded.

Cynthia paused for a moment. Was he really interested in her hobbies ? " Well, I like history and I really like to go to several archaeological sites and study the fossils." She told him.

Red smiled again, making her blush. " That's a nice hobby to have."

For the rest of the night, they discussed their travels, battle strategies and whatnot.

Red, being the gentleman he was, escorted Cynthia to her hotel room and bid her both a goodbye and good luck. And to her joy, he promised to see her again.

Cynthia squealed as she fell onto her bed. Her meeting with Red went better than she had ever expected. He was so handsome in her opinion, but what really caught her attention was his expressive eyes, that had a dark red colour. She smiled as she went to sleep.

What she didn't knew at the time was that she was already falling in love with Red.

* * *

**So the first chapter of this story has started, and the first few will be in chronological order.**

**I am open to new ideas for the fluff between Red and Cynthia, so review it please. I will also answer some questions if you guys have any.**


	2. The Day She Helped Him

**This is the second chapter of The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants, and I couldn't be prouder of the name I chose for this story. I made some mistakes in the previous chapter concerning the ages of both Red and Cynthia. I stated them having an age difference of only four years, while they have a difference of six, according to my calculations, hence Red is 17 and Cynthia is 23 when they met.**

**During the first few chapter, which occur during the Pokemon World Tournament, the events of Black 2 and White 2 are occurring, more specifically the battle with Kyurem is going to occur right after the finals, so you know the exact time line, as Red according to the Cannon timeline is 16, so making him at the age of 17 isn't that far fetched. And according to some people, Cynthia is around the age of 25, so making her 23 isn't that far off.**

**In this story, Red has completed the Pokedex from Kanto, Johto and is nearly going to complete the Pokedex of Hoenn, as he traveled to these regions in the Manga, and will also have some Pokemons from Sinnoh and Unova, though I will be mixing in some features from the Pokemon Origins and the game. He also won't have any idea of Mega-Evolutions, but that is for plot purposes. Some events of the main Pokemon Anime will also occur.**

**Cynthia will have a somewhat completed Sinnoh and Unova Pokedex, and will have a few Mega-Evolutions, for example she will have her Mega-Garchomp and Mega-Lucario.**

**I have decided to forget the whole TM system, and instead use the Romanian Calender system. So basically in this world, the current year is 2012, and Red became the Champion of Kanto in 2006.**

* * *

( Flashback - 2006 )

Cynthia watched on with great attention, not believing her eyes as she witnessed the Kanto Pokemon League. She was amazed at the fighting prowess displayed during the matches, and the finals were even more amazing to her. She was just seventeen years old and had participated in the tournament, and even though she had lost in the second round, people had somewhat of a respect for her.

She stayed at the Pokemon Center where the Sinnoh Tournament was being held, since the League provided a place to stay for all competitors, which she was grateful for, since she wanted to hide herself from the world as tears ran down her face when she cried herself to sleep the day she lost.

She had made plans to leave and return back to her grandmother when she heard someone talking about the Kanto Pokemon League.

She knew about the Kanto region as it was the first region to invent the Pokeballs, a system via which they captured wild Pokemon, and the first region to invent the Pokedex, by Professor Samuel Oak, and the Pokemon PC storage system, which was invented by Bill. The system remained the same until Bill traveled to Hoenn and met Lanette, with whom he upgraded the system, and soon after they began dating.

She had seen the matches Lance had with the hopefuls Tournament winners and she was sure that Lance wouldn't lose his title any time soon. But oh how wrong she was. Because right before her eyes the Dragon Master was being manhandled like he was some beginning Trainer.

She was in the lobby, eyes glued to the television like everyone else were. They all had major respect for Lance, who had been one of the longest reigning champions.

She heard the referee on the television shout out, " Lance's Dragonite isn't able to battle, the winner of this round is Red's Charizard. The winner of this match and the new Champion of Kanto is Red of Pallet Town."

Everyone were shocked to see Lance lose, and to an eleven year old. Someone who had been a Pokemon Trainer for just one year.

She witnessed as the odd coloured Charizard return to its trainer, the lights of the stadium showing off his unique dark-red, borderline black colour. Red walked up to his fire Pokemon and patted his head, Charizard seemed to nuzzle into the pat.

She looked on with renewed determination. If a child who was younger than her by six whole years defeated and became the Champion could do it, so could she.

* * *

( Pokemon World Tournament - 2012 )

Cynthia woke up on her bed, yawing and stretching as she sat up. She smiled as she remembered the night before. She couldn't believe it. She had finally met Red. She wanted to thank him ever since she had seen him on the television, winning the Pokemon Championship.

She wanted to meet him for quite a long time, six years in fact, and she finally did. She had grown from the trainer she was back then, and so did he. He had grown far more handsome. She suddenly blushed. Why did that thought came up. She currently had a simple goal of becoming the best she could ever be. And with Tobias planning on challenging her to the title after the PWT, she had to be on her toes. Still, she could not believe her luck.

She got up and wore her usual black dress, which had become her signature attire.

She checked the schedule for today, looking that her match was now with Steven, the current Champion of Hoenn, though he had planned to retire soon to pursue his hobby. She really envied him in that regards, as he had somehow managed to do both his hobby, that was collecting stones which were rare, and be the Pokemon Champion. She got ready and glanced again at the schedule.

She froze as she saw that Red had the first match of the day, while she again had it last. She racked her brain, finally remembering that he was battling Alain, who was the Tournament Champion of Kalos, which he won with the help of his Mega-Charizard.

She soon gasped as she realized that Red didn't seemed to have any idea about the Mega-Evolution feature, since he never mentioned it during the time they were having dinner. She had to inform him soon, seeing that his match was going to start quite soon.

She raced through her room, finding her Pokeballs that contained her beloved Pokemons and rushed through the hotel, getting out of the building in just five minutes.

She called out her Togekiss. " Togekiss, we need to get to the Pokemon World Tournament in a flash." He Pokemon nodded and flew her to the building where the tournaments were being held.

Landing down instantly and recalling the Pokemon to his ball, Cynthia entered the building and reached the lobby. She then searched for the familiar red hat of the Trainer from Pallet. Her eyes darted left to right, looking everywhere, her long blonde hair moving as she searched for Red.

She was, for some reason, beginning to panic when she finally noticed Red, who was on the balcony, looking at the forest outside. She moved towards him when a gust of wind blew, making his hair wave.

She froze as she looked at him, her heart beating faster and faster, as if she was on her Garchomp, getting her adrenaline rush. Why was she getting such feelings.

She shook herself and walked on towards Red, who had noticed her and smiled again. She smiled back as she finally reached him. " Hello Red." She greeted him, who simply nodded back in reply. " Listen, I need to tell you something important." She started.

Red's eyes became serious, " Is it about my opponent ?" He asked.

" Well, it's somewhat about that." Cynthia said, " It's better if I showed you." She continued as she motioned Red to follow him out, which he did.

Once they were outside and in a nearby secluded area, she began, " Red, are you aware of the Mega-Evolutions ?" She asked him. She noticed his surprised expression.

" No, what are they ?" He asked the Sinnoh Champion.

Cynthia nodded and brought out her Garchomp. " They have been somewhat of a recent discovery. Some Pokemons have been discovered to evolve further via the assistance of a Mega stone, which is given to a Pokemon, and a Mega Key Stone, which is given to the Trainer of said Pokemon." She explained. " If the bond between the Trainer and the Pokemon is strong enough, the Trainer can Mega-Evolve their Pokemon."

Red noticed that Cynthia touched her ring, which had a stone that began to shine brightly. To his surprise, her Garchomp also began to shine, as she changed her shape. When the shine ended, he was surprised to see that Garchomp had evolved.

" This is my Mega-Garchomp." She stated. " Alain has a Mega-Charizard, more specifically, he has Mega-Charizard X."

" Why the X ?" Red asked her.

" Charizard, for some reason, has two Mega-Evolutions." She replied, calling her Garchomp back. " Red, please remember that once a Pokemon Mega-Evolves, they will return to their original form once the battle has ended.

Red smiled at her again. " Thanks for the information Cynthia."

Cynthia blushed again seeing his smile. " Well, you better head back." She said, " Your match is going to start soon." Red nodded and they both started to head back to the stadium.

Once they reached the location, Cynthia noticed that Red's match was going to start. She looked at Red, noticing that the top of his head reached her nose. She was taller than him. Then again, she came from a family of tall people.

Red, however, had an air of maturity around him. She reckoned that was due to the fact that during his travels he had systematically destroyed Team Rocket, who were now a shell of their former self.

They were once feared, but now, according to her reports, two of their members were having difficulty in stealing a Pikachu from a fourteen year old trainer.

She noticed Red walking towards the reception. She waved, and to her joy, Red waved back.

_' Good luck.'_ She wished him.

* * *

Cynthia watched on with great shock as Red utterly demolish Alain's first two Pokemons, which were Pangoro, and Machamp, using only a Pikachu. She wondered how much Red had trained his Pokemons that they could defeat such high level Pokemons.

She remembered seeing his Charizard when she saw him on television and wondered how strong he would be.

Soon Alain had sent out his final Pokemon, his Charizard.

* * *

" So that's your Charizard." Red didn't asked, but merely stated. " The one that can Mega-Evolve."

Alain nodded. " Yes. I had initially planned to Mega-Evolve him when he needed to, but seeing that my Pokemons got defeated just by your Pikachu, its for the best that I do it now."

" Please do."

Alain touched the Mega Key Stone, and as per Red's expectations, his Charizard began to shine. When he finished evolving, Red stared on, surprised to see the now black Pokemon, standing in all his glory. He spewed some blue flames, symbolizing his completed transformation.

Alain noticed the surprise in Red's eyes, now feeling a little bit better, thinking that he could win now.

But to his, and to everyone's, especially Cynthia's shock, he recalled his Pikachu and sent out another Pokeball.

" It's your turn now Vee !!" He shouted. What shocked many more was that he had sent an Eevee, an evolution Pokemon, that was dwarfed by the huge Charizard, that stood at 1.7 meters, while Eevee himself stood at just 0.3 meters.

* * *

Cynthia was shocked as to see her idol bring out the small Pokemon against a Pokemon that had Mega-Evolved. She hoped that Red wasn't being cocky. But when she noticed Red's expression, she saw that he had the same aura of confidence when he had his Pikachu out.

* * *

Alain growled. " Don't mock me." He said.

Red grinned. " If I wanted to mock you, I would have still kept Pika to face your Charizard." Suddenly his red eyes flashed slightly. " Now bring it."

Alain shouted, " Charizard, use Outrage." He wanted to show Red that he wasn't to be trifled with.

Charizard flew close to the small Pokemon, while the audiences were in shock that Red hadn't given any orders to retreat or dodge.

* * *

Cynthia looked on with worry. She couldn't believe what Red was doing. He was sending poor Eevee to his doom. She had closed her eyes, not wanting to see the poor Pokemon get brutally attacked by the rampaging Fire/Dragon type.

As soon as the attack connected, she had closed her eyes, expecting the referee to announce that Eevee was unable to battle. However, she heard the Kalos Tournament Champion shout out, " What the hell ?!"

She opened her eyes and was shocked to see that in the place where Eevee was supposed to be was a Glaceon. Did Eevee evolve just when the move connected ?

Red smirked. " Vee, use Quick Attack to escape, and use Double Team to confuse Charizard."

The now Ice type shouted his name and used the two moves in combination to move away from the huge dragon.

" Now use Thunderwave to paralyze Charizard." He shouted again.

Alain wondered whether Red knew that a Glaceon couldn't learn that move when to his shock, Glaceon began to shine brightly and turned into Eevee again. Due to the mass shock the people had, he evolved into the familiar yellow coloured Eeveelution, Jolteon and used the paralyzing wave of thunder to reduce the speed of the Dragon Pokemon.

Red smiled, " Now use Volt Switch."

Alain shouted, " Charizard dodge that."

However, due to the reduced speed of Charizard, and the high speed stat of Jolteon, the move connected. " Now use Surf."

As per expectation, the electric Pokemon turned back into his base form and evolved into the water type Vaporeon and the area around the Bubble Jet Pokemon was filled with water, which he used to form a wave which hit the paralyzed Pokemon.

Alain was now worried extremely. His Charizard was not looking good, being paralyzed and all. He now turned his attention back to the Vaporeon, which was now the Ice Type Glaceon.

" Vee, use Quick Attack to get close and end it with Blizzard." Red said to his Evolution Pokemon, which proceeded with the attack.

All Alain could do was see his Pokemon lose, and in turn he himself lose this tournament. He recalled his now fainted Charizard back and went to congratulate the winner of this match.

* * *

Later that night, when all the remaining matches had been completed, only a few matches were left, one of which was the finals, which was left for tomorrow. Cynthia knew that in the finals, the match would be between herself and Red.

She waited outside for said Trainer. She had asked Red out on dinner again, and no matter what most of her friends had suggested that it was a date, it was just a friendly meeting between two Trainers.

" Hey Cynthia." She turned her head to see Red, now wearing a white T-Shirt, which had a red 96 on its front.

She smiled. She greeted him back and with that, those two went on to have the best night of their lives, or so they thought.

* * *

**So, the second chapter of THWWTHW has been completed and the next chapter will include the finals of the PWT and the match between Red and Cynthia.****Don't forget to review.**


	3. Their First Fight

**And now it is time for the third chapter of the story. To all the people who review via the guest system, I do read them, but due to a problem around my area with the Fanfiction site, I use the mobile app to update the stories, hence I am not able to moderate them. I believe that they will appear after a time of five days, though I do get their notification via my email.**

**To Mene ( Guest ), yes I do review guest reviews, and I know that the progress was quite fast. That is one of the problems I have, as I don't know how to write a good relationship story. I have been practicing it by reading other romance stories on the site and some actual novels, so this is my first attempt after doing that.**

**To unnamed Guest, yes I got aware of the mistake I made in the previous chapter regarding the size. That was a mistake on my part and I hadn't even noticed it until you pointed it out. I will soon update it.****On the other hand, I will be alternating the update schedule weekly. This week will witness updates to THWWTHW, while the next week will have updates for Spider-Man Cinematic Universe.**

**The year is 2012.**

* * *

Cynthia looked at Red, who was eating the steak he had ordered. They were having a grand time, and to her joy he seemed to enjoy her company.

The battle excellence he had shown against Alain was brilliant, and she was surprised to see how he managed to defeat the Mega-Charizard using only an Eevee. Then again, that Eevee was quite the odd Pokemon. She had thought that the evolutions was a one way thing, apart from the Mega-Evolution, but Red had proven otherwise. She had meant to ask him about that, but she had to focus on her match.

Now they were on the way to the finals, and she was sure that she would face him.

" Say Red, you never told me about your Eevee." She told Red, who was now having a sip of water.

Said trainer looked at Cynthia, who was also enjoying her steak. " Well, I found Vee in Celadon city. When I went to challenge the gym there, the gym leader, Erika had a condition that I find the Eevee that was roaming the forests of the city." He explained to her.

" That doesn't explain how he can change into other forms." She raised an eyebrow, not believing that Red had found such a rare specimen by chance.

" I was getting there." Red told her. " Well, I caught the little guy and showed her to Erika. She told me that Team Rocket had experimented on him, making his already unstable DNA more unstable." He explained.

Cynthia frowned. She was now angry at the Team Rocket members, more specifically the scientists who had experimented on the poor Pokemon.

" At first, I thought that she wanted to fix Vee, but then I learned that she wanted to put him down." Cynthia gasped at that. Erika wanted to do that to a Pokemon that had no control of his fate. " Though I managed to convince her otherwise by challenging her. And he has been with me ever since." He smiled as he remembered all the adventures they had together.

" That's nice." Cynthia commented on the story. " So are you ready for tomorrow ?" She asked him.

" Yes, the opponents I face tomorrow are quite easy for me, so I plan on keeping my trump card hidden unless necessary."

That got Cynthia's attention. Red had a Pokemon that he was planning to use if the going got tough. She rested her face on the back of her hands. " May I by any chance learn what Pokemon you have kept hidden ?" She asked him, although she was teasing him.

" No, but I believe that you will get to see soon enough in the finals." He replied back smiling.

Cynthia laughed at the confidence Red was showing. Then again, it was true. With the skills Red had shown, and the strength his Pokemon had, he was obviously secured a position at the finals.

" That I will." She replied. She then leaned back, " Up till now you have used your Pikachu, and your Eevee, right ?" Red nodded. " So Red, I promise you, I will make you bring out your trump card in the finals."

He raised an eyebrow at that. " Oh really ?' He teased her, " And what makes you so sure about that ?"

She smiled, though she didn't noticed that Red was too blushing a bit, " I am not the Strongest of Sinnoh for nothing."

Red smiled at that, " Well, I hope to face the Champion of Sinnoh soon enough."

* * *

After they had their dinner, they were walking towards the hotel where Cynthia was staying. " Y'know, I really do hope that I face you in the finals." Red said as he escorted Cynthia to her location.

Cynthia looked at Red and bit her lower lips. " Hey Red." She called out. Red looked at her, " What are you doing after the World Tournament ?" She asked him.

Red thought for a moment, " Well, I am staying here for two more weeks, hopefully in Undella city. My Blastoise wants to swim there."

Cynthia's face brightened, " Hey you can stay with me at my villa there."

Red looked at her, " Well, I don't want to impose or anything.."

" Hey don't worry." Cynthia smiled as she gave a thumbs up, " I got your back."

Red was surprised that she was doing that for him, but he nodded nonetheless. " Thanks Cynthia."

* * *

The next day, everyone were filled with energy, for it was the final leg of the tournament, and the Pokemon World Champion would be crowned this day.

Only a few Pokemon matches remained, and every eyes were on the battles being held. People had realized that Red would be one of the finalists in the tournament.

Some people, who were from Sinnoh, were betting that he would be defeated by Cynthia. Well, that was the most common thought through out the arena, as they had never seen the Black Queen Cynthia ever lose a Pokemon match ever since she became the champion five years ago.

They had seen her demolish her opponents in the tournament using her team of Milotic and Lucario, which she had used, and they knew that she also had brought her Garchomp with her.

And to their delight, it was Cynthia who was finally facing the Trainer from Pallet, Red.

They saw both trainers send out their first Pokemon. For Cynthia, it was her Lucario, and for Red, it was his signature Pikachu.

* * *

Cynthia smiled. Now she was facing Red, and true to her thoughts he had sent out his Pikachu. She, however, had chosen the Fighting/Steel type Lucario. She knew she had to think on her feet the whole time as she understood that this was going to be the toughest battle of her whole life.

" Lucario, use Aura Sphere as a distraction and get close using Quick Attack." She commanded her Pokemon, which followed her command and shot a sphere of Aura at the Electric Mouse Pokemon.

" Pika, use Quick Attack to dodge and use Double Team to spread out." His Pokemon dodged the attack and made clones of himself on the field.

Cynthia grinned, she had expected this, " Now Lucario, use your senses and locate the real Pikachu, and use Ice Punch to trap him."

Lucario grinned. One of the reason why his mistress used him in these types of situation was that he could almost instantly find out which was the real one. And to his surprise, the real Pikachu was behind him.

" Pika, use Thunder !" Red shouted out.

" Quick use Ice Punch !" Cynthia ordered, panicking.

The fist of the Jackal Pokemon collided with the body, who had sent out a huge bolt of Thunder at the exact moment. The result of this collision caused a huge dust cloud to form around the area.

When the dust settled, it could be seen that Lucario was in pain, electricity coursing through his body, while Pikachu, who moved a few feet back due to the impact, was shivering slightly.

_' Pika now has reduced speed due to the Ice Punch, while her Lucario is most probably paralyzed.'_ Red thought as he gave another order to his Pokemon, " Pika, quickly use Agility to gain speed and attack using Iron Tail !"

" Lucario, Endure it and grab the tail and use Ice Punch again."

Red cursed. " Pika, use Thundershock on contact !"

Again the moves collided as Lucario grabbed the oncoming tail and used Ice Punch in combination, while the Electric Mouse Pokemon used Thundershock to attack the Jackal Pokemon. The end result was quite shocking to the both of them, well, more to Red. Lucario had fainted, while Pika was trapped in ice, unable to move.

They heard the referee call out, " Both Pikachu and Lucario are unable to battle, contestants, please release your second Pokemons."

" How did Pika end up like that ?" Red wondered out loud.

Cynthia answered his question, " I gave my Lucario Never-Melt Ice, which raised his attack of Ice Punch by twenty percent."

Red smiled and gave a small laugh as he recalled his Pika, and sent out his Eevee, " Its your turn Vee !"

Cynthia sighed. This one was going to be tough as his Eevee could turn into any Eeveelution, so she had made a plan to damage him so her Garchomp could take him out.

" Its your turn to shine, go Milotic !" She exclaimed, sending out the Tender Pokemon.

" Quickly use Water Pulse, and keep on using it. " She commanded, which her Pokemon promptly followed.

" Use Bolt Tackle to evade the move Vee." Red ordered, making Eevee turn into Jolteon and use the move to dodge the onslaught of the water attack. However, the fatigue got the best of him due to constantly changing his direction and he was hit by it, sending him backwards.

" Now use Aqua Ring in advance, and use Bulldoze." She commanded.

Red ordered back, " Quick, turn into Vaporeon to lessen the damage, and use Psychic when possible."

His Pokemon followed orders and turned quickly into the familiar Bubble Jet Pokemon, lessening the damage received from the ground attack.

Cynthia smirked, " Now's our chance, use Confuse Ray !"

To Red's surprise, his Pokemon got exposed to the sinister ray that confused him. " Vee, try to snap out of it." He shouted, but his Pokemon, being confused, transformed back into an Eevee and turned into Flareon.

" Yes, now use Aqua Tail." Cynthia commanded. If she battled smartly, she could take out Red's second Pokemon.

" Vee, try to dodge it !" Red shouted, and thankfully, Vee did snap out of the confusion and tried to dodge the attack. The tail of the Tender Pokemon slightly hit the Pokemon, and alas, it was too late as the attack did double damage to the Flame Pokemon, which fainted.

" Flareon is unable to battle. This round goes to Cynthia. Contestant, please release your next Pokemon." The referee stated, making Cynthia's fans go wild.

Red smirked. " To be honest, I am quite surprised that I am backed into such a position." He brought out his final Pokeball.

Cynthia also smiled. " Of course I had to do it. You're the reason why I became Champion." She said.

Red tilted his head in confusion.

Cynthia giggled seeing his confusion, " Let me explain. Six years ago, I had participated in my first Pokemon Tournament League in Sinnoh, and I lost badly in the second round." She looked down to her third Pokeball. " I was ready to give up, pack my bags and go back to my grandmother." She then looked at Red with great admiration, " But soon, I saw a kid, younger than me, win the Kanto League Tournament on his first go, and go on to beat the Champion. He gave me renewed hope. I wanted to prove to him that I, too, am a Trainer that can defy the odds." Cynthia said, emotions running through her voice. " That kid was you Red, and that's why I want to give you my best." She ended, looking at Red with tears starting to form in her eyes as she remembered seeing him on television.

Red's eyes were covered by his hat. Cynthia looked at him, unsure of what he would say. He gave a happy chuckle. " Y'know, I am glad that I inspired people." He said, as he raised his head and looked straight into Cynthia's eyes, his red eyes flashing. " Now, let's have the battle to decide the title of World Champion." He said as she held her breath.

This was it. This was Red's final Pokemon, and obviously, his strongest. To her shock, when he sent out his final Pokemon, it formed the familiar shape that she saw six years ago, but it was somewhat different.

The Pokemon that was sent out was blue-black in colour, having blue flames around his mouth and tail. She was shocked. Did Red somehow found a way to permanently Mega-Evolve his Pokemon ?

" Shocked ?" Red asked the Black Queen, who nodded. Red saw this as a moment to explain. " You see, when I began training, my Charmander had been gaining experience very quickly. When he learned Dragon Claw, something weird happened. Whenever he used that, for a moment, his flames turned blue. So I trained him in learning more moves of draconic nature. And slowly, his skin began to darken, as the flames turned blue with draconic power."

" At first I supposed this was a natural form change, but you told me otherwise. To be honest, I expected the Mega-Evolution X of Charizard to be something else, and to my shock when I saw Alain turning his Charizard into what my Charizard is currently." He ended his explanation.

" Round Three, the match between Red's Charizard and Cynthia's Milotic shall start." The referee exclaimed.

" Now to show you my true power. Char, use Thunder Punch." His Flame Pokemon blasted forward, his hand collecting thunderous energy.

Cynthia shouted out, " Milotic, quickly use Attract."

Charizard suddenly faltered a bit as in his eyes, the opposing Milotic seemed quite a lot beautiful. He felt heat rising up within him and he knew he was in love now. But his trainer had ordered for him to use Thunder Punch, so he should.

When the lightening encased punch connected with the Water type, Milotic screamed her name in pain as she flew backwards quite fast.

To Red's confusion, Char quickened up his pace and flew behind the evolution of Feebas and saved her from further damage if she had continued, as she would have collided with the arena wall.

He gently let her down onto the ground, as Cynthia recalled her Pokemon.

She now knew that this was why Red was given such high respect among the community of serious Pokemon trainers.

" Milotic is unable to battle. This round goes to Red. Contestant, please release your next Pokemon." The referee shouted out, pointing a flag towards Red.

" So, this is it I suppose." Red said.

Cynthia nodded, " Just like you had your trump card, we have ours." She said as she released her Land Shark Pokemon, her lovely Garchomp. " Red, allow me to Mega-Evolve her." She said, as she touched the ring, making Garchomp Mega-Evolve into Mega-Garchomp.

Red nodded, " Char, use Dragon Rush to get close and use Dragon Pulse." He ordered his Pokemon, which rushed ahead to attack the Pokemon.

" Use Dig to dodge it and use Dragon Rage to get the jump on him." Cynthia ordered, making Garchomp dig underground and evade the attack.

" Char, use Fly to dodge and Flamethrower in succession. Raise the ground heat." The Charizard did the following as Garchomp dug up and used the same attack Charizard was performing moments before. However, due to the intense heat from the ground, she got burned badly.

" Now use Rock Tomb to lower her speed and use Solar Beam in the enclosed area." Rocks surrounded Garchomp as she was mercilessly attacked by the Grass attack.

Cynthia knew that Garchomp was on her last legs, so she called out her last hope attack, " Use Attract." She yelled.

" Char, use Dig." Red yelled.

In Char's eyes, he was now troubled. First was that beautiful and elegant Milotic that had caught his eyes, and now there was this rough and breathtaking Garchomp that had his attention. He was confused. Who to pick, this was his first time after all and no amount of training with his master, Red, had prepared him for this. So he followed his master's orders. He dug underground and attacked the trapped Pokemon with full force, causing critical damage and making her faint as she flew into the air, unconscious. Char flew up and caught the now falling Pokemon and gently laid her onto the ground as Cynthia recalled the Ground Shark Pokemon and Red was called the winner of the Tournament.

Cynthia smiled at Red, tears running down her eyes as confetti flew all around her.

Red came up to his Charizard, patting him on the head, making Cynthia remember when she saw Red petting the Flame Pokemon for the first time on television, as Charizard again nuzzled into the pats.

Red noticed the tears that ran down her face and walked towards her. He handed her a napkin. " Y'know, out of all of the battles I had during the last few years, you are without a doubt, one of the best I faced." He complimented her as she wiped the tears.

" Thanks." She replied back.

* * *

Red was now waiting outside the hotel where Cynthia was staying. The whole Awards Ceremony was finally over and he was bored out of his mind during the event.

" Ready !" He heard the Champion of Sinnoh exclaim as she walked towards him in her blue dress, and collectively they started walking towards the airport.

" Y'know, you put poor Char in a dilemma." He told her off-handily.

" What do you mean ?"

" Well, this is the first time someone has used attract on him and he's confused who to choose." He laughed, making Cynthia laugh along with him.

" Hey Red." She said, making said trainer look at her with a smile, " Thank you."

Red gave a face-splitting smile, " Your welcome." He said, before continuing, " Hey Cynthia, thanks for battling me."

She turned her head to hide the blush that was now forming on her face after seeing the smile. " Your welcome." She replied as they walked on.

* * *

**So the third chapter is also done, and this was is quite large as well.**

**As you may notice, I am also deciding on pairing their Pokemons as well.**

**I also want Red to catch some Sinnoh and Unova Pokemons so give me options via reviews.**


	4. The Day She Gave Support

**The fourth chapter of THWWTHW and I seemed to be on a roll. The chapter length seemed to be getting longer, and now that we are in the fluff area of the series, which will probably span up to two chapters.**

**Red will have the complete Dex of Kanto and Johto, and will have 40 % of Hoenn, while Cynthia will have 30 % of Sinnoh and 20 % of Unova.**

**The year is still 2012, and the city is Undella.**

* * *

Cynthia stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. She couldn't sleep at all. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how many Mareeps she counted, she couldn't fall asleep.

Why couldn't she sleep ? Well, she knew exactly why that was.

The legendary trainer Red was staying in her villa. More specifically, right in her bedroom.

He had brought his own camping bed to sleep on, but she had insisted that he take the bed. Red, being the chivalrous man he was, refused, saying that as it was her, she should sleep on the bed. In the end, they reached a compromise and they both shared the bed. Red slept on the right side, while she slept on the left.

She sighed again. She needed either Hypnosis or Sleep Powder. She turned her head to the right to see Red, who had already fallen asleep. She noticed that his breaths were soft, and he rarely moved when he slept. The moonlight that came through the huge window she had in her huge room, and it struck Red, giving him a deathly white appearance.

The fact that Red rarely moved while he slept and the complexion he had due to the moonlight, he appeared dead, and that scared Cynthia. But strangely enough, that also gave him the appearance of the fabled Snow White.

The same Snow White who was woken up with a kiss from their soulmate.

It was at that moment her breath hitched. Sweat began to form on her face as she realized that she was alone in a room with Red.

His lips, which opened and closed ever so slightly which each breath, seemed more inviting. Her heart began to beat faster as her face reddened more and more.

For some strange reason, she felt a weird sensation in her heart as her face moved closer and closer to the lips of the ex-Kanto Champion. The air grew heavy around her and in her eyes, Red was the only one who had her attention.

Only a few inches remained in between Red's lips and hers. She didn't care what would happen to the relationship between them if it meant that she got to kiss him at least once.

She suddenly pulled back and shook herself. Why would she kiss him ? She asked herself. It wasn't like she was in love with him.

With a simple laugh, she pulled her covers on to herself and finally dozed off successfully.

She, however, had dreams of the future. In that dream, she had a daughter and a son, one had yellow hair while the other had black. What she didn't realize was that she smiled during the dream she had.

But sadly, once she woke up, the memories from the realm of Morpheus got forgotten.

* * *

Red stretched as he was getting ready to join his Blastoise, whom he affectionately called Blaster, in the large sea.

The waves crashed the sand as he spotted a few Dwebbles scuttle across the sand. He noticed that they resembled the Krabbys back home in Kanto.

At the moment, he was wearing red trunks, with a white Pokeball symbol on the left. Because of the harsh conditions he trained both himself and his Pokemons under, he also developed a swimmer's body, which had him develop six-packs. He also chose not to wear his signature cap, as he didn't wanted it to get wet.

He looked on to his Blastoise swimming across the water, having fun while moving at breakneck speed. He sighed as he remembered that he needed to bring out his other Water Pokemons so they could enjoy the environment.

" Hey Red, what's up ?" He heard Cynthia ask. He turned to answer her, but promptly turn to face the sea to hide his blush.

She wore a multi-string blue bikini, which showed her bust, leaving so few to his imagination. It also didn't help that she was well toned and obviously worked out as well.

Cynthia looked at Red with a little bit of worry, but that worry ended when he looked back at her with a smile. " Nothing much, just wondering how far the Pokemon Center is from here."

She frowned as she walked closer to the sea, giving him a good view of her behind.

" Is anyone of you Pokemons hurt ?" She asked as she looked at his Charizard, Char, as he hanged around both Milotic and Garchomp.

" I am thinking about bringing some of my other Water Pokemons here to enjoy the beach." He said, remembering the Lapras he was given from the Silph Company when he save them from Team Rocket, and other Pokemons like his Poliwrath and Gyarados.

" Oh really, what other Pokemon's do you have ?" She asked, now intrigued with his Dex completion. She had given up on actively completing her PokeDex, and only trained the ones she had caught. But even then, she mostly trained the ones she used, meaning her Pokemons she kept at her house in Sinnoh were mostly not that trained in the art of Pokemon battles.

Red adopted a thinking look, " Well, I think it would be best if I showed you my PokeDex, but I left it at the villa." He replied.

" Really, that much ?" She said, walking closer to him, her hands on her hips.

Red's eyes glanced at her chest for a moment before he stared right into her eyes. " Yep."

" TOISE !!" They heard Blaster shout out to them as he swam towards them.

" Huh, what's up Blaster ?" Red asked the huge Shellfish Pokemon.

' Master, I heard of a temple down under from some Remoraids.' Blaster talked to Red via a Psychic Link they had formed. ' Do you want to explore that ?' He asked.

Red turned to Cynthia, who was looking at him expectantly. " Well, Blaster says that there's a sunken temple."

Her gray eyes lit up. " Wait really ?" She asked Red to confirm it.

Red nodded. He then turned to the final evolution of the Water starter from Kanto. " Are you sure ?".

The huge Pokemon nodded. ' Of course, I even threatened them with my Dark Pulse if they told me the wrong information.' He told the native of Pallet Town happily. ' One of them even offered to be an escort.'

Red sweat-dropped at the casual intimidation shown by the Water Pokemon. He looked at Cynthia, " Well, according to Blaster, one of the Remoraids have offered to show us the way."

Cynthia nodded furiously as she got really close to him. " Great, let me rent some scuba gear and we can be on our way." Red nodded as he blushed at the close proximity of the blonde Champion.

* * *

Cynthia soon returned with two mask and extra air tanks, " So how are we going to do this ?" She asked Red as she started to wear the mask.

" Well, we could use my Azure to travel to the area and then use our own Pokemons to Dive underneath." Red suggested, as Cynthia's eyes got a glint of confusion.

" Who's Azure ?" She asked.

" Oh yeah, Azure's my Lapras." Red told her, causing her to get shocked.

" How many Pokemons do you have ?" She asked, since Lapras were quite rare as Pokemon, nearly being drove to extinction a few years back.

" Well, we can see it in the nearest Pokemon Center." He replied, " Which I have no idea where it is."

Cynthia paused. " Well, since I am a registered Champion, my villa has an extra PC which is connected to the mainframe of Pokemon Bank." She told the winner of Pokemon World Tournament.

His eyes widened. " Wait, why wasn't I told about that ?" He spoke out, asking no one in particular.

She giggled at his behaviour. " Well, at least lets go back to my villa."

Red nodded, as it was just a short walk away. " Guys, stay here. I'll be back soon." He told the few Pokemons that were outside of their Balls.

* * *

Cynthia smiled as she led Red to her personal PC that was used for Pokemon transfer. She had told Red that her PC was specialized for her use and since he was welcome in the house,he could also input his profile into the system.

" Thanks for that Cynthia." Red thanked her as he booted the PC on and logged on to his profile. He had chosen to return his Venusaur, whom he had named Saur, and bring out Azure.

" Hey Cynthia, you wanted to check my Pokedex, right ?" He asked. She nodded. She was eager to see the types of different Pokemon her idol had caught.

He stepped aside and let her be nearer her PC. And as she finally saw, she was shocked.

" Y-Y-You actually completed the Pokedex for Kanto and Johto." She stated rather than ask. " And you almost have half of the Pokemons from Hoenn." From what she could see, he didn't had the Bagon evolution line, nor did he had the Aron line, among many others.

" Yep." Red replied.

She looked at some of the Pokemons displayed. " Y'know, we should take a vacation to Hoenn one day." She said to Red, who got shocked at the proposal she was making.

" You sure ?" He asked her.

She turned around and gave a cheeky grin with her eyes closed as she nodded.

At that moment something happened in Red. He saw how beautiful she was looking now. His view of her had changed with that smile. He had initially treated her as a Pokemon Trainer, but now in his eyes, she was a woman, and a beautiful one at that.

What drew his attention currently was her long legs, which made her stand taller than him.

One of the few things that bothered him when he was younger was his lack of growth. Blue and Leaf used to tease him about that, which made him hate himself at times. But that didn't bother him anymore since he grew to a respectable height.

But Cynthia still was taller than him, and strangely, it didn't bother him. But if her body was the tour, her face was the destination. Her eyes always seemed expressive, always telling a story. Her entire face screamed that she was expressive of herself. Hell, even her hair, which was beautifully blonde, was more expressive than his entire self.

But the main attraction for him seemed to be her lips. They seemed to invite him, screaming at him to capture them with his own.

He shook himself from that train of thought. ' Why would Cynthia even like me more than a friend.' He joked himself.

" Hey Red, you okay ?" Cynthia asked the red-themed trainer, snapping her fingers in front of him.

Red nodded, " Yep." He then looked at the Pokeball that held his Lapras. " Lets go." And for what God knows reason, he grabbed her hand as he rushed out, dragging her besides him.

Cynthia blushed at the skin contact Red made with her, never wanting this moment to end. When they reached the beach, the feeling of bliss ended as Red let go of her hand and released Azure.

Cynthia could clearly see the strength that the Transport Pokemon had within her. She was so entranced by the serene grace Azure held that she almost shook when Red spoke. " I got her when I saved Silph Company from the Team Rocket takeover that had occurred." He explained. " Team Rocket had initially targeted her shoal for their fins, which they sold in Johto alongside Slowpoke tails. They were nearly driven to extinction."

" Only two members of her shoal remained after their attack. One was Azure herself and her older brother." Tears began to form in his eyes. " They soon got captured and were forced to starve, since when they starve, their fins become larger to help them in swimming towards their prey faster." A few drops of tears ran across his face. " Her brother forced himself to use Hyper Beam to allow her to escape."

Cynthia patter Azure's head, tears forming on her face as well. The poor Pokemon had suffered to much. " So she did escape." She stated happily.

" Well, no." Red replied, shocking Cynthia. " Due to the malnutrition, she had fainted halfway across the building, and Team Rocket had sent one of its member to check up on the situation." Cynthia gasped at that. Was she captured again ? Red looked at the shock in her eyes and laughed a little. " Well, it was because of that member that she met me."

" What do you mean ?" She asked.

" Well, the member was a teenager, whose heart was into helping Pokemon." Red explained, making Cynthia nod. She remembered all the time the evil Teams used underhanded tactics to recruit members into its ranks, and from what Red was telling her, this kid was one of those. " He kept her safe by hiding her in his breast pocket, since baby Lapras are very small, and he secretly took her to Pokemon Center, who later referenced him to Silph Company, who later returned her back to health."

" When I got her from Silph, she told me to call her Azure, as an honour to the teenager who saved her all those years ago, because apparently the member had blue hair, but a kind personality." He ended, smiling as his Lapras did the same, thanking the blue haired man who saved Azure.

They heard a sniffle and turned their head towards Cynthia, who had tears rolling down her face.

She slowly walked towards Azure, before hugging her long neck. Azure was shocked for a bit before she returned the hug by enveloping Cynthia with her long neck.

When they let go, Cynthia looked at Red before enveloping him in a hug and then drying his tears. " Red, I promise that from now on, I'll help you with the problems you face." She said, her hand on his cheeks, smiling.

Red, on the other hand was blushing as he felt Cynthia's breasts on his chest. Luckily, or unluckily, she ended the hug, making the blush Red had on his face end.

He looked at the sand around his feet as he tried to think of something to say. No one ever had made such an announcement to him. He looked up, seeing her smiling face made his heart flutter a bit as he too smiled at her. " Y'know what, thanks Cynthia." He replied.

Cynthia nodded happily as they got on the Transport Pokemon which cooed softly before moving forwards, towards the direction of the underwater temple.

* * *

**So to avoid any confusion, I will state the nicknames Red gave to his Pokemons :****Pikachu : Pika.**

**Eevee : Vee.**

**Charizard : Char.**

**Blastoise : Blaster.**

**Venusaur : Saur.**

**Lapras : Azure.**

**And yes, the Team Rocket member that saved baby Azure was James, since that matches into his personality well enough.**

**I will also be picking a few Pokemons from Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova Red will catch and train before his trip to Kalos and subsequently to Alola, catching Pokemons during his stay there.**

**You guys can use the reviews to tell me what Pokemon should I choose.****I already have chosen a few already, but upon your guys request will add more.**

**Review the chapter. Constructive Criticism welcome here.**


	5. The Day They Connected

**So this is the fifth chapter of The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants, and I got into playing Black 2, which was a piece of cake for me since I role played as Red, with my Charizard getting to lvl 100, and my second strongest being my Espeon which I bred to get Yawn and taught her Dream Eater. I am considering teaching her Morning Sun, or let her have Psychic as her third move, and let her have Bite as her Fourth.**

**I also got the Shiny Gible from the Black Tower after beating Benga, and I intend to rename her Cynthia. I also plan to hatch a Shiny Eevee, or an Espeon by using a Ditto, even though Shiny Espeon has a bad Shiny color.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

Cynthia grumbled as she looked at the several papers that laid in front of her. The table was littered with similar papers, all with certain symbols on them. The symbols also were arranged in such a manner as if they were forming sentences. Her and Red had travelled to the Abyssal Ruins, as it was called and had found several markings that were on some of the pillars that held the mammoth structure.

" Urgh." She groaned out as she stood up from her chair.

" Any thing wrong ?" She heard her guest ask.

" Nothing's wrong Red. It's just I can't decode them." She said as she took off her reading glasses. Little known fact about Cynthia was that she needed reading glasses because she had trouble reading without them.

" Isn't there a reference for the markings ?" The inhabitant of Mt. Silver asked her. " Like isn't there a person who might have some books on this matter ?"

Cynthia froze as she remembered one man who possibly could know what they could mean. " Well, there is one person who could possibly know what they mean."

Red looked happy at her ecstatic look, " Great who's the guy ?" He asked.

Her face darkened, making Red sweat a little bit as he felt the anger. " Zinzonlin." She replied, as she sat down and reassembled the papers.

Red came over to her, putting the book he was reading back in its place. " So, you have a bad history with him ?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

" That's an understatement." She huffed out, " He used to be a family friend until he betrayed my grandfather, stealing secret information that could have destroyed the world and giving it to Ghetsis."

" And he is ?" Red ask, intrigued to know more. During the time he spent with Cynthia, which he was glad to do, she never showed him that she could hate anyone with as much hate she has for these two people.

" He used to be the leader for Team Plasma, but Hilda and Hilbert beat him badly two years ago." She said.

" What did he want ?" Red asked as he sat down besides her.

Cynthia noticed how close he was and blushed a little, " Well, he wanted to use Zekrom and Reshimram to conquer all of Unova, though his heir, N, betrayed Team Galactic and attacked Ghetsis alongside Hilda and Hilbert."

" So what about Zinzonlin ?" He asked her.

" Last I remembered, we left him in the Cold Storage, which is what the PWT building was initially used for." She explained, " And when we got back, the Shadow Triad had already saved him."

" Ah, so it means that we can forget about it for now." Red said, making Cynthia nod.

* * *

Later at night, they later decided to watch a movie, as the exhaustion from their search of Abyssal Ruins still hadn't wore off.

" So which one you prefer ?" Cynthia asked Red as she brought out several CDs of movies. Red blushed, as Cynthia was wearing a shirt that was giving him a bountiful view of her cleavage, and her pajamas were tight fitting.

Red himself wore his favorite red pajamas, of which he kept the top button of the shirt unbuttoned. The shirt also had a Pokeball symbol on the front.

" I dunno. I never got the chance to watch movies." Red said, the blush on his face still present.

" Ooh, how about we watch The Regigigian [1] ?" Cynthia said as her eyes lightened up. She had been dying to see this one as some of her friends had recommended her this.

" Sure, you're the boss." Red said, as Cynthia put in the disc and sat down beside Red.

Red had expected the whole event to be nothing out of the ordinary, but oh how wrong he was.

Seeing the main character die, with his lover the only one alive to recount the tale, Cynthia's eyes began to water as she subconsciously laid her head on Red's shoulder.

Red too had tears forming in his eyes as credits began to roll. " Hey Cynthia." He whispered out. When she didn't respond, and he heard a few snores, he realized that she was asleep. Knowing that he couldn't do much to wake her up gracefully, he accepted his fate and slept on the couch the whole night, with Cynthia's head on his shoulder.

He would have complained about it, but for some reason, he felt good and didn't wanted this to end.

* * *

Red looked at Cynthia who was choosing what kimono to wear to a festival. A few days had passed after the whole incident, and they mostly grew out of the embarrassment that ensued whenever they remembered that. Though Cynthia did look quite adorable when she blushed like that.

" So Red, have you chosen one ?" Cynthia asked, snapping Red out of his thoughts.

" Huh, no, not exactly." He replied as he chuckled and scratched his cheeks with one finger.

" Really." She says as she walked gracefully towards him. Red smiled as she suddenly grabbed his shirt and began to drag him to a store that sold male kimonos.

After a few hours, they had finally bought a kimono for Red, who was grateful for that. Due to his time being alone during his travels, he didn't have that much of a fashion sense and hardly cared what others thought of him. But strangely, he wanted to impress Cynthia for some reason. He might need to consult his mother on the matter.

" Now that we have bought everything we need for the festival, we just need to wait for the day and fly off." Cynthia said as she smiled at the Trainer from Pallet.

" Sure, it'll be fun." Red replied. " So where will we be landing." He asked her.

" Oh, it will be around the Pokemon League Building, as that is the only place that allows Skyla to land her plane which carries champions." She told her idol.

Red nodded. They were told of the festival that was occurring by the current Challenger for the Champion Brendan. He had won the Tournament after Tyson. Most people had expected Tyson to challenge the Elite 4, but he didn't, so most people put their expectations onto Brendan, whom Red had met during his stay in Hoenn.

" I still wonder how she is able to manage two jobs." He said.

" Truthfully, since out of all the Trainers that began their journey, only a select few are able to reach her gym." Cynthia explained. She then looked at the time. " Ah, its evening now. Would you fancy lunch ?" She asked him.

Red thought about it. " Sure I'd love some." He replied, smiling.

" Ooh, that gives me the chance to make these muffins I learned from my grandmother." She told him as she rushed to the kitchen. Usually she would get a take-out or order it online, but ever since she met Red, she had been wanting to show off her culinary abilities.

She had taken up cooking as a pastime when she became Champion and had nothing to do for long period of time. She would often spend her time learning new recipes when she went to visit her grandmother.

" Need any help ?" She heard Red ask as he enter the kitchen.

She thought about it. " Sure, the more the merrier." She said as she handed Red an apron.

" So what do we need ?" Red asked as she blushed. Red looked so handsome when he wore that.

She had talked to her grandmother a few days ago regarding the strange feeling she felt in her heart. She was shocked when she was told that she fancied Red in a more romantic manner. She wasn't surprised by that. Red had shown her that he didn't cared if she was the Champion or some common Trainer, he respected her due to her ability as a Trainer and her love for Pokemons.

" Your job is to hand me things." She said, pointing a mixer towards Red.

" Eh ?"

" And while I bake the muffins, all you need to do is sit and look pretty." She said, " Not that its hard for you." She mumbled.

" What ?" He asked, not believing what he heard.

" What ?" She replied.

" I think I heard you mumbling about me being pretty." He said, making Cynthia give off a laugh.

" You might have heard things." Cynthia replied.

When Cynthia had baked all the muffins, they both had arranged the dinner table with several plates of various types of confectioneries, but the main feature of the entire lunch was the muffins Cynthia had baked.

Red was impressed with how she was able to create so many different desserts within a short period of time.

He took one of the muffins and took a bite out of it. " So how is it ?" He heard Cynthia ask.

She was resting her head on her elevated palms. Red noticed that she looked exceptionally beautiful today. " It's quite nice.The flavor seems to melt on the tongue." He said as he cherished the explosion of taste that was occurring in his mouth.

" So have you made any plans for tomorrow ?" Cynthia asked.

" Hmm, oh yes." Red said. " I am interested in the Mega-Evolutions that you mentioned. My training evolved my Charizard to his Mega form permanently, but I am curious if any other Pokemon of mine has that."

" Ah, yes. Many other Pokemons too have Mega Evolutions." Cynthia said. "I will contact Professor Sycamore of Kalos region."

" Who's that ?" Red asked her.

" He is the Professor that gives out the regional starters." She explained. " He's also the expert on Mega-Evolution, being the one to actually study Mega-Evolution." The blonde champion explained.

" That's impressive." Red said as he took a bite out of another muffin she made. " Y'know Cynthia, these muffins are awesome." He said. " You'd make a great wife."

The moment he said that, he noticed Cynthia's blushing face. " Ah, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He tried to apologize, but Cynthia shushed him.

" No need to apologize." She said. " I really look forward to the day when I become a wife." She said, her eyes gleaming with hope as she looked at him.

" That's nice." He said as he chuckled weakly and closed his eyes. He opened them and noticed that the sky had turned dark.

Cynthia noticed that as well. " Hey, wanna go for a walk ?" She asked him.

" Sure why not." He replied.

" Well, I better put them away." She said as she collected all the plates and went to the kitchen to put them into the dishwasher.

* * *

Red looked on as the waves crashed onto the sand, causing a few Dwebbles to scatter about. The moon was high in the sky. This reminded him a lot of the time he spent on Mt. Silver, hidden away from society. He never really understood why he became so important all of the sudden ever since he defeated the Elite 4. He was just another Trainer who had done so. Heck, even his rival had been the champion for quite some time and nobody gave him the same amount of respect he was given.

He also longed for companionship. Most of the girls he met during his travels were not interested in him, but when he became a champion and before he went into exile, the same girls were clamoring around him, hoping for a date.

He obviously refused, seeing as they all wanted the fame of dating him. And he was also sure that they wouldn't be able to survive his training. His mind then went to Cynthia, who was a few steps ahead of him. She was considered a young Champion by many, seeing that she won when she was just eighteen. But one major difference between them was that Cynthia stayed Champion while he ran away from his responsibilities as one. He winced as he remembered the time when he went into exile.

Cynthia walked ahead of him as she turned to see him wincing, probably at a memory. " Something wrong ?" She asked him.

" Nothing, just remembering a few things." He replied back. Cynthia noticed the faux happy tone he had and walked slower so she could be more near to Red.

" You can tell me Red." She said as she grabbed his arm.

He looked at her, especially her eyes. " Well, this scenery reminds me of the time I started to hide from public." He said as his eyes began to get moisture in them, " And some began to call me a coward since I didn't wanted to take on the responsibilities of a Champion."

" That's okay Red, I don't think of you any different." Cynthia assured him, making him smile back.

" And above all, the girls who ignored me when I was traveling now want to become my girlfriend because of my fame." He said, making Cynthia growl. How dare those hussies try that.

" And because of that, I am not sure if someone who wants to date me is after my fame, or is genuinely interested in me." He closed his eyes as he said that, when he felt himself being pulled into a hug and a warm pair of lips on his own. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Cynthia kissing him.

He closed his eyes as he returned the kiss, breaking it off when Cynthia let go of the kiss. Red was grateful that she didn't let go.

" No more." She murmured with a smile, their foreheads connecting.

" No more what ?" Red asked in a whisper, smile on his face.

" No more hiding my feelings." She said as she claimed Red's lips once more.

* * *

That night Red had the best sleep of his night, as he cuddled with Cynthia.

They had decided to skip dinner and go straight to bed for sleep. Cynthia had a smile on her face the whole time long. Finally, she had accepted her emotions, and confessed to Red, albeit in a manner that was a bit too unorthodox. She hugged his arm the whole time they walked back to the villa, with a dopey smile on her face.

As soon as they had reached her room, she had shoved him onto her bed and they had started to kiss again. It was only a miracle that they had decided that they had decided not to have sex yet, but they both knew what they now had was something special, what they had was something that would last forever. After all, the heart wants what the heart wants.

* * *

**And that's a wrap.**

**[1] A play on the word Titanic**

**No, this isn't the last chapter of the story, since I want to tell so much more. I feel as if this might have been rushed, but given the fact that they both are living in the same house for at least a week, and since they both harbour feeling for each other, I felt it was for the best.**

**Also I have considering to write a special chapter for Azure, the Lapras that Red has.**

**So, review please and I will answer any question y'all may have.**


	6. The Day He Told Her

**Sixth chapter of THWWTHW, and we are on a roll. Now concerning a review from Ringabell, I know that I should show rather than tell, but as I have stated earlier, I am still learning how to write romantic stories, and I hope that I would get better as I progress.**

**Now regarding in which city the festival of Hoenn will take place, I have decided on is in Lilycove City.**

**I have decided Red to have a Ralts throughout his time in Hoenn, who will later become one of his main team members.**

**Also, one thing I should mention is that Ash hasn't started his journey yet, and his first journey will be in Alola, where he will meet Red. His companions throughout his time in Alola would be Serena and Calem.**

**Now one thing I will add is the height of Red and Cynthia. In my opinion, Red seems to be 5'9, seeing that he is older, while Cynthia is 6'5. I dunno, she just seems tall.**

**Now, on with the show.**

* * *

Cynthia yawned as she stretched in her bed. She remembered the night before, especially the night walk she had with Red, and the eventual kiss they shared. That had been her greatest night ever.

Nothing could compare to this feeling. Not even the day she became the Champion of Sinnoh could compare to this feeling.

She turned her head and noticed Red's face as he slept. She was reminded of the day they had arrived here and had to share a bed together. Since they weren't in a relationship at the time, it felt awkward for her to sleep in the same bed as him.

She moved closer to him and noticed how his chest heaved with each breath he took. She placed her head on his chest, noticing his heartbeat.

Ba-Dump

Ba-Dump

His heartbeated, making her smile. She moved her head just above Red's. She also remembered the same night, when she had nearly kissed him, but instead of being the same reenactment of the event, she moved down slowly. His lips seemed to be inviting, and being the happy guest she was, she entered. She claimed Red's lips once more as she hugged him tightly. She let go of the kiss and gave a small peck before laying her head on his chest as she dozed off again into blissful slumber.

* * *

Red walked down the aisle as he tried to find Cynthia. They had boarded the plane that Skyla was flying and since this was a personal jet that she owned, the only occupants of the plane were him, Cynthia and Skyla herself. He looked around when he felt someone place hands over his eyes. " There you are." He chuckled as he said that.

Cynthia removed her hands from his eyes as he spun around and hugged her. She knew that she was taller than him but she actually felt the height difference when they were together. She could easily rest her head atop his.

They parted partially as Cynthia swooped down and claimed Red's lips once again. She let go as she grabbed his hand and guided him to their seat, or more specifically, the couch that was present. As she sat, she grabbed Red and pulled him on tops of her lap, where she covered him with kisses.

Soon, they pulled apart as they needed air after the constant kisses. Cynthia had a glowing smile on her face, as did Red, but he had a bit of a blush as well since he wasn't used to this affection well.

" The plane is now on auto-pilot, please enjoy your travels." They heard the intercom speak out as Skyla entered the lobby.

" So how are you two Luvdiscs doing ?" The Flying Type gym leader asked.

" We are fine Skyla." Cynthia replied. Skyla looked at Red, who was still blushing due to the lip locks he had with Cynthia.

" And you Red ?" She asked him.

He chuckled as he replied, " Well, I can't say much, since this is my first time on a plane."

Both Skyla and Cynthia were shocked when they heard that. " Wait, so how did you came to Unova for the PWT ?" Skyla asked.

" Oh, I just used Fearow." He told her. " Either him or my Aerodactyl at times."

Skyla was stunned. " You have an Aerodactyl ?" She asked him, not believing her ears.

" Well, yeah." He replied, not believing what the issue was.

" Red, you do realize that Aerodactyls went extinct several million years ago ?" Cynthia asked him.

Red looked at her, " Well, on Cinnabar Island, there's a lab that revives fossils, and that's where I used the Old Amber to the scientist there." He told them.

Cynthia looked at Skyla, who had a gleam in her eye. " Don't you dare." Cynthia hissed.

" Say Red, you mind if your Aerodactyl bred with my Swanna ?" She asked him sweetly, though demonic pressure could be felt around.

Cynthia looked on with worry as Red sweated a bit and agreed to it with a forced smile.

The rest of the flight remained uneventful to say the least, though Cynthia and Red did pet each other through out the journey.

* * *

( Lilycove City )

Red stretched as he sat on the bed. The landing was uneventful, since Brendan came to pick them up instantly. Initially when he had met the son of the Normal-Type gym leader, he had, like many others, assumed that he had white hair. It was until a camping trip that he learned otherwise.

" Hey Cyn, have you ever been to Hoenn ?" Red asked Cynthia, making her raise an eyebrow.

" Cyn ?" She asked.

Red blushed. " I thought it is a great… forget about it." He replied as he turned his face away.

She smiled as she sat on his lap and gave him a deep kiss. Red was a bit surprised at first but soon began to kiss back. Cynthia groaned as she lick his lips, making him open them as she moved her tongue inside. She could feel the texture of his tongue on her, and that made her get excited.

She slipped her hand through his shirt as she felt his muscles as her other hand directed his towards her stomach. He began to caress it as she stopped kissing and seductively bit his ears.

They would have continued when they heard a knock on the door. They immediately separated from one another as Cynthia said " Come in."

Brendan opened the door, and smiled, " Hey, I got reservations for a restaurant here, it is around nine." He began to leave as he turned. " Oh, May also said that she would take us to the Safari Zone tomorrow." With that he left.

" So Birch's daughter is also here." Red mused.

Cynthia smirked at him, " You know her ?" She asked.

Red looked at his girlfriend, " Hmm, oh yes. When I was in Hoenn a few years ago, I met both of them when they were travelling together." He looked at the time. " Well, we have an hour to get ready." He ended, and was about to get up when he was caught in another deep kiss.

When Cynthia let go, she said, " Cyn is a great nickname." She said as she stared him in the eyes. She then walked to change her clothes.

Red looked at her with a heavy blush settling on his face. ' What a woman.' He thought as he smiled.

* * *

Red looked at Cynthia as she talked with May. He looked at Brendan, who was eating his food. Brendan hadn't wore his beanie hat today, while May wore a red dress.

Red could tell that they were in a serious relationship when they arrived here. Brendan Ruby and May Sapphire had started their journey at same time. Originally Brendan wanted to take part in Pokemon Contests while May wanted to be the Champion, but along the way their ambitions got reversed. May became one of the leading Contest Judges, at the young age of fourteen, while Brendan had recently won the Pokemon Tournament and had made plans to challenge the Elite 4. They also had another friend by the name of Wally Emerald, who had become Brendan's rival.

" So, Master Red, have you caught any new Pokemons ?" Brendan asked. Since Red was one of the three original PokeDex holders, he was, along with Blue and Leaf, given the title of Master and Mistress due to their seniority. They were called the first generation of Holders, and out of them Red was the one who was most respected.

" Oh yes, as you know I have completed the Kanto Dex, along with the Johto Dex, but I still haven't gotten half of the Hoenn Dex." Red told Brendan, who now had stars in his eyes.

" You completed the Johto Dex ?" He asked. Red nodded, remembering that Brendan was originally from Johto, but moved here when his father got a job as gym leader in Hoenn.

" What really ?" He heard May ask.

" Yes he did." Cynthia boasted, feeling proud of her boyfriend's accomplishment, " I even saw some of his Pokemons." She told them.

Both of them looked in shock. " So, you even saw _him_." May asked in a whisper.

Her head tilted. Who was him May was talking about ? She looked at Red, who was looking at her. " I'll tell you later." He whispered to her.

They soon talked about what they were planning on doing tomorrow.

From what Cynthia had told Red, she was originally born in Viridian City of Kanto but moved to Sinnoh two years later.

Since her case was similar to that of Brendan, she was also telling her the trouble she had adapting to new customs and environment. Red looked at her face, lost in her smile that she wore at the moment. He knew from that moment that they were in for the long run.

* * *

" What were they talking about ?" He heard Cynthia ask. He looked at her. She was partly glaring at him with an adorable pout.

" Well, I was planning on telling you soon, but I really needed a way to tell you this." He replied as they walked on the beach. He pulled out a purple coloured PokeBall from his belt.

Just like Cynthia, he kept his PokeBalls with him at all times. "Normally the legal amount as per the rules of the Pokemon League is six." He said as she noticed that the PokeBall had a M on it. She realized that it was a MasterBall. "But I have been given a special permission to carry a seventh Pokemon with me."

" A seventh Pokemon ?" She mumbled.

" Normally I carry Pika, Char, Saur, Vee, Lax and Meo with me, with them being registered whenever there's a tournament." He told her and she nodded. She knew about them, after all, she was introduced to them when he introduced her as his girlfriend. " But this contains my seventh Pokemon."

" Who is he, Red ?" She asked him.

" I believe you know of Mew ?" He asked her and she nodded. She had studied about that prehistoric Pokemon that is considered the genetic ancestor to all Pokemons that exist today. " Well, Team Rocket had tried to clone a DNA of Mew they had found in the jungles of Viridian Forest." He continued, taking a deep breath. " They were successful, but they wanted more, so they modified the gene, adding several other pieces of information using ribosomes to add specialized DNA." He looked at the MasterBall and clicked the middle button. " Cynthia, let me introduce you to the Best Kept Secret of Pokemon, Mewtwo." He said as red light was released and it took form of a bipedal humanoid Pokemon.

Cynthia awed as she took in the appearance of the Pokemon in front of her. She felt the pressure coming from him. It far exceeded what she had previously felt, ever, and she had been in the presence of Arceus Himself at one point in her life. " So this is the woman you spoke of." He spoke, shocking her.

" You can speak ?" She asked him.

" Of course I can." Mewtwo grinned. " After all, I do have the DNA of Alakazam." He gloated.

Red had a blank expression on his face as he recalled Mewtwo while saying, " Get back in here, someone might see you."

As he got called back, Cynthia had a happy expression on her face as she walked towards Red. " Thanks for trusting me with this." She said as she hugged him tightly. Red smiled as he hugged her back, though they parted quickly, since their relationship wasn't public knowledge and only their close friends knew about them.

" Let's go home." She said, as they walked towards the hotel, hand in hand.

* * *

**Yeet yeet, sixth chapter done.****And that was awesome.****Now the new nicknames and which Pokemon they are****:****1\. Lax : Snorlax.**

**2\. Meo : Persian, which he evolved from Meowth.**

**Brendan, in the manga travels to Littleroot Town, from where I believe is supposed to be another region. I gave Cynthia the same backstory as well.****Also, when I read the manga, I loved the Ruby and Sapphire relationship that had formed and ship them. Also Wally is called Emerald as I consider him to be Emerald.**

**Brendan and May started their journey two years after Red did, so they are fifteen now. May is now a well respected Judge, which she became when she turned fourteen, while Brendan has won the Tournament on his second attempt.**

**Review Please.**


	7. Their Fireworks

**So this is the seventh chapter of the story and I have decided to write AU settings as well. I have written down many types of setting for these AU, which includes the famous Twitch Plays Pokemon Red.**

**I also am planning to get a part-time job so I can save enough money so I can buy a Switch, or a 3DS at least.**

**Fun Fact : The first Pokemon game I ever played was Pokemon Blue, and had gotten around 119 entries in the Pokedex even though I played it alone. I then followed the anime and really was excited for X and Y. I personally like Serena, so I really liked the kiss she had with Ash near the end.**

**I also hate how Ash looks now in Sun and Moon.**

**Any way, on with the show.**

* * *

Red grabbed his SafariBall as he looked at at the Rabbit Pokemon in front of him. According to Cynthia, it was called a Buneary, a specie native to Sinnoh, brought to Hoenn so their numbers can increase.

" You know, their evolution, Lopunny have a Mega Evolution." Cynthia told him as he threw the SafariBall at the Pokemon, easily capturing it.

" So how does she evolve ?" Red asked her as the SafariBall containing his new Pokemon was sent to the PC.

Cynthia smiled, " The Buneary line evolves with high happiness with their trainer." She told him.

" Oh, like how an Eevee may evolve into an Espeon or an Umbreon based on the time of day ?" Red asked as they started to head back to the meeting point.

Cynthia nodded her head. " Exactly, that how some Pokemon evolve in Sinnoh. Also, some evolve via learning a specific move, such as when Piloswine learns Ancient Power, it evolves into Mamoswine." She said. " So what are you going to name her ?" She asked, since she knew of his habit of nicknaming Pokemons.

" I dunno, you decide." Red confessed.

Cynthia looked at him in shock. " Why me ?" She asked.

" Well, its because of you I even came here, so you have to name her." Red told her.

It was true. Red had decided to leave after the two weeks were over, but seeing Cynthia's face when he had first woken after the kiss, he wanted to be by her side even after they grew old.

" Surely you jest." She teased him, hugging him from behind.

Red blushed as he felt her breasts on his back. While still hugging him, she thought, " Well, I am thinking of Cream, since she has that colour to her." She told him and awaited his opinion.

Red smiled, " That's a great nickname." He said as he leaned back into the hug she was giving him. In response she hugged him harder, pressing her breasts into him harder. Red blushed deeper as she laughed.

Soon she let go, prompting both of them to laugh. Red looked at her expression as his laughter decreased. A strand of hair covered her face. Red removed the strand from her face as he grasped her face lightly. Cynthia, too, stopped laughing as her breath became heavy as she brought her face closer to his.

As soon as the lips connected, both of them feeling as if they were now connected on a spiritual level. Soon enough, they parted, only their foreheads touching.

" They are going to worry." Red muttered.

" Let them." Cynthia replied, going in for another kiss.

* * *

" They're making us wait." May said as she tapped her foot at an incredible pace.

" They might have seen a Pokemon they really wanted to catch, May." Brendan replied, sitting on a nearby bench.

" That, or they are sucking each others face right now." She said, blushing a bit. Brendan raised an eyebrow at that. He smirked a bit as he got up and walked towards May.

" Say, are you jealous of Master Red and Ms. Cynthia ?" He asked.

May's face got more red due to the blush as she violently shook her head negative. " No, no, where'd ya get that idea ?" She said out, her voice squeaking.

He smiled as he grabbed her chin and kissed her. May blushed a lot as he let go of the kiss. She had steam coming out of her ears as she realized what happened. Her eyes narrowed suddenly. She grabbed Brandon's shirt and pulled him towards her, locking lips suddenly. Brendan melted into the kiss.

" So this is what you guys do when I am not around ?" They heard Red say as he came, his arm locked with Cynthia's. He had a teasing smiled on his face as he looked at them, while Cynthia had a smile on her face.

May suddenly pushed Brendan away from her, causing him to fall backwards. " Master Red, we were doing nothing. Yes that. Absolutely nothing." She said, her eyes getting a pattern similar to that of a Spinda.

Brendan got up and chuckled at the hysteria May was in, prompting her to look at him with death in her eyes. " Brendan." She yelled as she chased her laughing boyfriend.

* * *

" That was exciting." Cynthia said as she stroked Red's hair. His head was on her lap as they rested on the hotel's bed. Red had been given a book by Cynthia which contained information of some of the Pokemon's from the Sinnoh region.

" Sure was." Red said as he smiled, feeling comfortable on her thighs. He set the book away and nuzzled towards her stomach. " This is nice." He told her.

She smiled as she stroked his head more and sighed happily. " It sure is." She looked at her phone, noticing the time. She smiled as she looked at Red, his eyes closed as he tried to sleep on her lap. She smiled as she began to pat his head and sang a lullaby.

Soon she noticed that he had fallen into slumber. She smiled as she carefully grabbed his head and removed it from her lap. She then moved to lay on the bed, moving Red also so he was now nestled between her arms as she hugged him.

Her eyes too began to get droopy as she gave him a kiss on the cheeks as she too began to fall into slumber. She clapped, knowing that the lights in the hotel were clap-based, and just as she had known, the light turned off.

She grabbed Red and began to stroke his back as she fell asleep, moving into the realm of Morpheus.

* * *

" C'mon Red, we will miss the fireworks." Cynthia said as she grabbed Red's hand and ran towards a secluded part of the beach that was reserved for them. Steven had reserved that spot ever since he knew Red was coming to Hoenn with Cynthia. That spot was used mostly by couples who had enough money, but since Steven was the son of the chairman of Devon Corps, plus the fact that he was the Champion of Hoenn, he could easily buy the entire area.

Red stumbled as he tried to get a good grip on the dango he had bought. Little known fact : Red had a huge sweet tooth. He had it even before than he could remember. His mother made several types of sweet whenever he wanted, but when he left for his journey, he barley visited back home. However, ever since he got in a relationship with Cynthia, she showered him with various sweets that she knew how to make.

" Coming, coming." He said as he was dragged across the sandy beach towards a bench that was well maintained.

Soon, both of them were seated on the comfortable bench. Cynthia looked at Red eating his dango at a slow pace and sighed happily. Her stomach grumbled a little and she began to wish that she had at least brought ice cream.

" Hey Cynthia." She heard Red call out, so she turned her head to face him. Red was holding a dango stick towards her face. " Say ah." He said.

She smiled as she moved her hair which was in front of her face and ate the dango that her boyfriend was offering.

" Thanks Red." She said as she swooped down and locked lips once again. As she did that, the fireworks started. Both of them looked at the dark night sky, which was now a canvas for the colourful fireworks. The colours were varied in all aspects and they were released in such a manner that they made various faces of Pokemon, including a Pikachu and an Eevee.

Cynthia looked at Red, whose eyes had a jolly gleam to them. She was mesmerized by the happiness on his face, how his mouth was curved upwards and how he was relaxing on to her. She smiled and turned to look at the fireworks once again. " Hey, Red." She said, making the young Trainer look at her. " Thank you."

Red looked confused. " What for ?" He asked.

The Champion of Sinnoh suddenly turned to face him, which caused him to get startled. She stared into his eyes and got closer. Soon they both laid on the bench, with Cynthia on top of Red. She kissed him. " You are the reason I have achieved what I did." She said, happy tears forming on her eyes. " If it weren't for you, I would be travelling around, without a destination in sight, since I had lost my first Tournament." She rested her face atop his. " I was ready to give up and pack my bag to go back home. But soon I saw you, and how you defeated Lance so easily." Red had began to stroke her hair lovingly. "Your reignited the passion in me. The passion of a Pokemon Trainer in me." She whispered as she let a few drops of tears flow. " Thank you." She whispered in his ears.

Red smiled and began his words, " Cynthia, I also want to say thank you." Cynthia raised her head and looked at him, wiping some of her tears. " Its because of you I have someone to share memories with in the future. If it wasn't for you, I would still be on Mt. Silver, awaiting my next challenge, not knowing any form of companionship." He muttered as he gave her a peck. " It is because of you I can rest easily, knowing that if something ever happens, I can lean on you."

Cynthia smiled as they stared into each others eyes once again, unaware to the world around them. They began to slowly move their faces towards each other.

Their lips connected, making the biggest fireworks occur within them. Red could feel Cynthia's tongue within his mouth, battling his own for dominance, but being the fighter that he was, he tried to dominate her. Soon the kiss ended and they parted, the only thing connected was a trail of saliva. They both were breathing heavily, blushes on their faces.

Cynthia buried her face into Red's neck and took a smell of his perfume. She smiled. She felt right at home. " I want you to move in with me." She mumbled, making Red nod his head.

" That'd be awesome." He said as he stroked her hair.

* * *

( Two Months Later )

Cynthia was sprawled in bed, wide awake but didn't had the energy to actually get up. She really wanted to get up and have some breakfast, but she couldn't. The reason ? Red had such an adorable face when he slept. There was some drool coming from his mouth as he took light snores. She giggled as she stroked his cheeks.

She remembered that only a few weeks were left when Tobias would challenge the Elite 4, and her if he defeats them, for the title of the Champion of Sinnoh.

She was confident in her Pokemon and her abilities as a Trainer. She had studied Tobias before and had come to the conclusion with the help of Red that he heavily relied on his first two Pokemons, so if she took those two out quickly, it would be a cake walk for her.

Her stomach grumbled and she unwillingly got up from the bed and made her way to the kitchen, but not before placing a kiss on Red's cheek. " Wake up soon, I'm making breakfast." She whispered.

She made her way to the kitchen and wore her favourite apron. Her skill in making food was shown when she made several types of dishes to start their day.

She was proud of her abilities when she felt Red hug her from behind. " Morning." He said as he squeezed her lovingly. He soon let go and gave her a big kiss.

Cynthia smiled. They felt like a married couple already. She sighed happily. It had been two months since they came back from the festival. Red had informed Professor Oak about his new home and made plans to meet his mother, and introduce her to Cynthia.

She was a bit concerned with her reaction but was eager to meet the mother of her boyfriend. She had heard the tales from Red about her, about how she used to travel across Kanto before PokeBalls were even created.

" Y'know Cyn." Red spoke in between eating his omelette, " We never have gone on an actual date."

This caused Cynthia to blush at the prospect of being on a date with Red. Sure she had never gone on dates before, but she seemed to be excited whenever she had dreams of such scenarios.

" Sure, how about Sunday ?" She asked. Her schedule was clear on that day, and she knew Red like to train with his Pokemons on the weekends after his job was off.

Red had applied to be a teacher at a local school, much to the joy of the principal and the teachers there, and taught the kids there all thing Pokemon. And as a result of his vast experience in the field of Pokemon Battling, both of them had made plans to move to Alola Region where a cousin of Professor Oak lived, though Red had made plans to stay for a bit in Kanto.

" I'm free on Sunday." Red said happily as he ate his breakfast.

Yup, things were looking up for him.

* * *

**This marks the seventh chapter of THWWTHW, and we are soon be going into time skips, though not as many as I would hope.**

**Leave your thoughts in the review section. I do read all the reviews that are left for me.**


	8. Their Date

**The eight chapter of THWWTHW is here and I am finally free from my exams. I am planning on applying to be a content writer as a part time so I can save up enough money.**

**This chapter will ****partially focus**** on the date that Red and Cynthia will have.**

**I also got around to having a palette swap on Emerald using a Randomizer and dare I say that I got ideas for some regional variants within a singular region.**

* * *

_( Saffron City )_

" So, where's our reservation ?" Cynthia asked Red. They had agreed to go on a date on Sunday, and surprisingly, it was Red who had made plans for the reservation. She had worn an elegant black dress, which reached her knees. When Red had seen her like that, he was mesmerized by her beauty.

" Not much further." He replied. Red wore a simple button up shirt, which was, surprisingly, blue in colour, while he wore his familiar jeans. They walked across a busy street of Saffron City, which was one of the biggest cities in Kanto.

Cynthia had seen the city in various post-cards her grandmother collected, but had never seen it in real life. If it was in Sinnoh, the city wouldn't have been given a second thought. It made her aware of how lucky she was living in Sinnoh.

She turned to see two gyms side by side in the same place. " Hey Red, what's up with those two gyms ?" She asked him.

Red turned and looked. " Oh, those are the Fighting Gym and the Psychic Gym." He explained.

She looked interested in that. " But wouldn't it mess up the entire League system ?" She asked. That had been one of the problems of the League and Gym Leaders. A few small towns made their own Gyms, handing out badges and what not. So when the time for the Pokemon Tournament came to be, there was an abundance of Trainers with unofficial Gym badges and it was a pain to separate them from those who had the official Gym badges.

" Well, as a first, they don't hand out Gym badges." Red explained as they walked. " That Gym is actually a meeting point for Fighting Type Trainers, and hold localized tournaments."

" So only the Black-belts are allowed ?" She asked.

Red shook his head. " Anyone can participate, since these tournaments usually is used as a way to gather people to do karate. The winner even gets one of the two Kanto based Hitmon Pokemon." He explained.

" Really ?" She asked.

" Yup, the Master of the Gym has bred them for generations, which results in the babies having a wide variety of moves." Red told her. " The Gym Master of the Fighting Gym actually used to be a Gym Leader before, then he retired, wanting to train the younger trainers in that specific training style."

Cynthia nodded and thought for a while. If there was a sort of similar gym for every type back in Sinnoh, then there would be a rise in competent trainers.

" We're here." He said, breaking her out of her thoughts. Cynthia noticed the restaurant that was located in front of her. She saw the name of the building, which was presented in a bright pink neon, La Psychique. Her eyes widened as she realized that this was one of the most expensive restaurants of Kanto.

They entered the building and she noticed the calming atmosphere that was present. The walls were filled with scenic pictures of hills and several mountains that reminded her of the hikes she had before she became Champion. The seats were all cushioned red and the tables were layered with white.

" Reservation ?" The host asked, to which Red replied.

" Red, table for two."

The host nodded and lead them to their designated table. Once they had settled down, Cynthia leaned in and asked, " How did you get a table here ?"

Red smiled as he scratched his cheek, " Well, I save the city once when Team Rocket had done a hostile takeover just to get to the Silph Co." He replied, " And because of that, Sabrina has given me a somewhat free access to the city."

Cynthia nodded, though frowned a bit when he mentioned the female Gym Leader. She began to wonder if she accepted challenges this late.

" May I take you orders ?" She heard the waitress ask them, shaking her out of her thoughts.

Red nodded, " Yes, I will have the steak, in beef." He looked at Cynthia.

" I will have the same." She replied, and with that the waitress walked away. She looked at Red and asked him, "Hey, is Sabrina accepting challenges ?"

He thought for a while, " Well, I may have to ask her for a special battle." He looked at her smiling face and couldn't help but smile himself. " What brought this on ?" He asked.

Cynthia paused. Well, she couldn't say that she was jealous. " Umm, I want to get more than eight badges." She mumbled out.

Red chuckled, " Hey listen. I won't think any less of you if you get jealous." He looked at her blushing face. " And collecting more badges is a good idea, since any experience can help you in the match against Tobias."

She nodded. " Also, I am thinking of retiring undefeated after the match, so I can move to Unova permanently." She told him.

Red nodded. " Well, I can't change you mind." He said. "Hey, how 'bout tomorrow we visit Pallet town ? My mom wants to meet you." He asked her.

Cynthia froze. She didn't expected to meet his mother so soon. She wasn't sure what she would say. " S-sure." She stuttered out.

He noticed her worry, " Hey, my mom's nice. She'll like you." He looked at her nodding face, " Hey, she also is a Breeder, so she might give you a rare Pokemon egg." He said, hoping to raise her spirits.

" What types ?" She asked.

" Well, from what I remember, she gets Regional Types of several Pokemon."

Cynthia nodded. She knew that some of the Pokemons that had separated from the mainland had evolved differently. The phenomenon gave quite astounding results, such as a Pikachu that had a dual typing of Electric Ground, though breeding them wasn't easy, since these Pokemons lived long enough without human contact that they became unruly. Only high level Trainers could even fathom to control them. " So which one is she breeding now ?" She asked, curious of the Pokemons his mother handled.

" Well, from what she told me previously, she has been trying to get her Gardevoir, which she caught as a Ralts in the Northern regions, to lay an egg." He told her.

" So I can presume the typing is Psychic Ice." She asked.

Red nodded. " Well, along with Psychic Ice, my mother noted the abilities of her Gardevoir is Refrigerate, but some of the Gardevoir had Liquid Voice, since the Gardevoir there sometimes used their voice to damage enemies."

Her eyes widened. " The Gardevoirs there use voice based attacks ?" She asked.

He nodded. " Yeah, but my mom will explain it better if you want to know why."

Now Cynthia was confused. On one hand, she wanted that variant of Ralts, and subsequently a Gardevoir or a Gallade, and on the other hand, she was afraid of meeting the mother of her boyfriend. But she also wanted to finally meet the woman who brought Red into this world.

She calmed down and nodded. " That'd be great."

* * *

_( Please note that from this time on, it is the Pokemon's talking to each other.)_

Char relaxed his wings as he rested on his belly, feeling the soft grass below. " Ahh, that hits the spot." He whispered. It had been some time since his last major battle, so his body wasn't used to the large amounts of rest.

" What's up Char ?" He heard Milotic ask as she broke the water surface. Her long hairlike protrusion glistening under the moonlight. Char blushed a bit, his cheeks reddening.

" Nothing much, just relaxing my wings." He replied.

" Must be getting lazy." He heard a rough feminine reply. He instantly knew who it was, Garchomp, Lady Cynthia's ace.

He growled as he slowly got up and stared at the Land Shark Pokemon. " Wanna go another round ?" He said angrily.

Garchomp gained a mischievous to her eyes. " Ara ara, didn't knew you were quick to anger." She said, while Milotic shook her head. It seemed as if she was trying to use her strength to charm Char into mating.

She wasn't going to lie, even she found Char attractive and wanted babies in the future, but she wanted to charm him the good old fashioned way.

While Garchomp had her rough beauty, she had her elegance. And she knew well how to capitalize on that.

" Okay, game one." He roared as the blue draconic flames burned hotter and hotter by the second. Both Garchomp and Milotic gulped and sweated at the heat, though Milotic was in a better condition than Garchomp due to the water she was in.

" Char, stop this right now." They heard a voice in their head, something similar to being masculine in nature, which they recognized to belong to Mewtwo. Char growled and laid on his stomach again, only for Garchomp to rest on top of him. He growled again, but soon gave up and went back to resting, with Milotic resting half in water and half on the grass.

Mewtwo looked from afar, shaking his head. " Char really needs to control his rage." He commented to Vee, who sat atop Mewtwo's head.

" Sure does Pops." The Evolution Pokemon replied.

Ever since Mewtwo was added to Red's team, he acted as a father for the Pokemon, since they both were experimented on by Team Rocket. Whenever Red was busy, he took care of the little brown Pokemon, often teaching him in the arts of Psychic moves whenever Vee turned into an Espeon, and at times other types of moves whenever it was possible.

" So what dere do you think they are ?" Vee asked, prompting Mewtwo to think.

" Well, from the looks of it, Miss Milotic is a Himedere, while Lady Garchomp seems to be a Tsundere." He responded. It was obvious for all of Red's Pokemon that both Milotic and Garchomp were in love with him, but he wasn't aware since they used Attract in battle, making Char think it was just an effect of battle.

" Who do you think is going to win ?" Vee asked as he hopped down from Mewtwo's head and onto a bed made for him.

" I dunno." Mewtwo said as he tucked Vee in and smiled. " Now go to sleep. We might go to Pallet Town tomorrow and meet Mom."

Vee excitedly nodded and shut his eyes. Mewtwo smiled at that. Every one of Red's own Pokemon had accepted the woman who gave birth to Red as their own mother.

* * *

Char yawned as he got up, getting Garchomp off his back with a yelp. " Hey, whats the big idea ?" She grumbled.

He stretched his wings and growled at the Land Shark Pokemon, " Well, if someone wasn't resting their body on me, they would have received a warmer welcome."

" Ara, ara, what does this warmer welcome entails ?" She asked cheekily. Char groaned at the question and huffed away.

" I am going for a morning flight." He huffed back, small particles of blue flames being released as he did so. He flapped his wings and flew off at break neck speeds.

Garchomp giggled as she saw the Kanto Fire Starter fly away. " You know, if you keep on doing that, he might be repelled by you." She heard Milotic said.

" Hey, us Dragon types often start the mate ritual by being rough." She replied back.

" But you do have to consider the fact that he wasn't born a Dragon Type, rather he gained the typing." The Tender Pokemon explained. " And because of that, he might be repelled by that."

Garchomp paled at that. She had never considered that factor to come into play. She had assumed that since he was a Dragon type, the nature was ingrained into his mind. " Milo, what do I do ?" She asked, grabbing the Water Pokemon.

" Well, since you are my rival in love, I might help you if you agree to do my chores for a month." She replied smugly.

Garchomp growled, thinking that about ignoring it, but the prospect of losing Char made her think otherwise. " Fine." She huffed out.

" Well, to gain the heart of a Fire Type, you have to be warm."

" Warm ?" Garchomp asked, confused.

" It means that you have to be caring." They heard Mewtwo call out. They turned their head to see Mewtwo float down, Vee on his head.

" Were you spying on us ?" Garchomp asked, but her mouth was forced shut weirdly.

" Please don't accuse me of such." He replied, his hand glowing purple. " I want to help Char, since he is as dense as a black hole."

" Yep, yep, a black hole." Vee replied.

" Well, explain it to her, I need to prep up to make Char fall in love with me."

Mewtwo would have explained, but was interrupted by a fast moving Pika. " Guys, get ready, we are going to Pallet Town." He then looked around, " Where's Char ?" He asked.

" He's gone for a morning flight." Garchomp replied.

Pika nodded. " Hey Mewtwo, can you contact him ?"

" That I can." Mewtwo said and contacted the Dragon. " It is done, he is coming back." He then looked at the Land Shark Pokemon. " We shall continue our discussion at Pallet." He told her.

Garchomp growled as she saw Milotic giggle as she descended back into the water. Well, once they reached Pallet, Char would soon be head over heels in love with her.

* * *

**Eight chapter done, and I have some interesting ideas for Regional Variants of several Pokemon.**

**Ralts evolution line is the first to be mentioned, but there will be more.**

**Stay safe, and stay happy.**

**Review please.**


	9. Their Adventure

**The ninth chapter chapter of THWWTHW is here and Red and Cynthia are now in Pallet Town. This chapter will delve deeper into the world building aspects of my universe, and will give the reason why Pallet Town is called such.**

**I will also be explaining the three Variants of Pokemon I made up a few days ago while I was playing a Pallet Swap Emerald. I will add more for a separate story I might make I the future.**

* * *

**( Pallet Town )**

" Now be careful when you hold her." Red's mother, Azalea said as she handed Cynthia the newly hatched Pokemon, Ralts. Cynthia nodded as she held the Pokemon with extreme care, trying to not disturb the Feeling Pokemon.

The Sinnoh Champion stared at the little Pokemon, noticing how the top of her head was pale blue instead of the usual green, and the red spike was dark blue, and seemed to be made out of ice.

" Um, Azalea, can you tell me more about her ?" Cynthia asked.

Azalea smiled, " Call me mother, or mom, I know everyone does." She chuckled as Cynthia blushed. " This variant of Pokemon comes from one of the few frozen islands up north." She began her explanation.

" From what I gathered, the Ralts line evolved to handle the extreme cold that the island was subjected to, thus the line became part ice. The red spike also turned cold and most of their Ice Type attack originate from there."

" For Gallade, the blades on their arms are now made of ice." Azalea explained. " And most of his physical attacks are now Ice Type attacks due to Refrigerate. Gardevoir, on the other hand, has Liquid Voice, since they develop sound based attacks also." She looked at Cynthia, who was now playing with the baby Pokemon, which was wrapped in a blanket. " You should also use your PokeDex to check for more information on how to train the little girl." She told Cynthia, who nodded. " I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything. Come Sabrine, we need to make dinner." She called out to her own Gardevoir, which nodded excitedly and walked with the woman to the kitchen, leaving Cynthia and the Ralts in the living room alone.

Cynthia awed as the little Pokemon gently yawned as she woke up from her slumber. " Hey there." She cooed at the Pokemon, who stared at the woman. " Oh yes, I need to come up with a name for you." She mumbled and racked her brain for a good name for the young Pokemon. Normally she would have asked Red since the names he chose were simple and easy to remember.

" I know !" She exclaimed, snapping her fingers, startling Ralts. " Athena." She said looking at Ralts.

The young Pokemon looked at Cynthia and then nodded. She liked the name. Athena then jumped onto Cynthia's lap and hugged her. Cynthia pulled out her own PokeDex and scanned the Pokemon that was on her lap.

**" Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon."** It showed. Cynthia nodded at that. That much she already knew.

**" Type : Psychic, Ice.**

**Ability : Liquid Voice."**

Cynthia looked at the information and was glad that she had the Liquid Voice ability, turning all sound based attacks into Water type, giving good coverage against Fire Type.

**" Current Level : 5.**

**Current Experience : 289.**

**To Next Level : 216"**

That was interesting, Cynthia noticed. Normally all the newly hatched Pokemons in Sinnoh and Unova started off at Level 1, but it seemed as if here they started at Level 5. She would have to ask Azalea, ' Mom' Cynthia though happily, about that.

**" Moves :** **Growl, Ice Ball."**

" So you already know a special move." Cynthia cooed at Athena as she shut off her PokeDex and gently hugged her. It was at that point when Red entered the living room, returning from Viridian City after meeting his long time rival Blue.

" So Mom gave you a Pokemon ?" He asked her, noticing the Ralts on her lap.

Cynthia smiled and proudly showed her new Pokemon to her boyfriend, " Yep, meet Athena." She said as she cuddled the young Pokemon. " She also knows Ice Ball, so training her would be easier than training the common Ralts."

Red smiled at the enthusiasm his girlfriend was showing. " So, do you think she can Mega Evolve ?" He asked, curious about that small information.

Cynthia thought about it. " I hope so. She would be so badass, just like the Athena in the mythologies." She exclaimed as she hugged Athena again.

* * *

Later at night, they were in Red's old bedroom, Athena sitting on one of the couches, playing with Red's own Ralts, whom he had named Perseus.

Cynthia sat on his bed while reading a book while Red was looking at the Map that had been installed on his PokeGear to locate some areas he wanted Cynthia to see.

" Hey Red." She called out, making Red turn to her. When she noticed that she had his attention, she continued, " I have always wondered about your last name, so can you tell me what it is ?" She asked him.

Red nodded, " Well, I don't have a last name." He confided.

Cynthia was perplexed. " Wait, so how do you register for Tournaments." She asked, since all registration forms asked for the First Name and Last Name.

" Well, I usually apply as Red Pallet, since that the tradition of Pallet's descendant." He explained.

Cynthia was confused, " Pallet's descendant ?"

" Yep, he's the guy who first settled in Pallet a few hundred years ago." Red told her.

" Really ?" She asked, excited to learn more about history. " Can you tell me more about him." She asked as she laid down on the bed with Red.

" Well, Pallet was a traveling merchant, selling his goods with his wife Aveline." Red began, " His wife came from the region of Sinnoh to live with him. Anyways, Pallet would usually go around Kanto, selling his goods, when he realized that he was making far less money than he had hoped to do so."

" So he had chosen one area of Kanto to settle down and start the first shop, which later went on to be the first PokeMart, though the building is now Oak's Lab." Red told her, her eyes now brimming with wonder and happiness. " He later went on to have seven kids with his wife: Violet, who was a female, Indigo, Blue and Green, who were male triplets, Orange, Yellow and Red, who were female triplets. They, too, went on their own journeys, and Pallet's home was now called Pallet's town by his kids. And when he passed away, it was then officially called Pallet Town." He ended.

" That was interesting." His girlfriend exclaimed, " And you are one of his descendant's ?" She asked.

" Yep." Red confirmed, " I can trace back my heritage through Orange. Blue and Leaf are also descendants too. Indigo and Blue respectively."

" No way, really ?" She asked.

" Yep, though we like to keep that a secret from everyone."

They both remained in silence as their Ralts crawled in with them and began to sleep. Cynthia gave off a soft laugh.

" What's so funny ?" Red asked.

She looked at him, " Feels like we're parents already." She said, making Red smile as well.

" Sure feels like it." He replied softly.

Cynthia laid there, thinking how one day changed her life. Her mind then wandered to Athena, and how many different types of Pokemon Variants were there.

" Hey Red, how 'bout we travel the world, catch more Pokemon Variants ?" She asked him.

Red though about it. " Well, that's an awesome idea." He said. " How about we start that next month ?" He asked.

Cynthia looked at him happily, " That'd be awesome." She said as she scooted over, making the two Ralts come closer to each other as she got closer to Red. " Sweet dreams." She said as they both went into blissful slumber.

* * *

**( Pokemon Talk )**

Perseus and Athena stumbled onto the field where their Trainer's Pokemon were. Athena was holding Perseus' hand, since he was Timid, and was quite nervous of meeting the other Pokemons. He had met Vee, and forged a friendship with him. He had met Athena yesterday and she was already his best friend.

" C'mon, I wanna meet Mama's Pokemons." She said as she pulled him along.

Perseus replied, " Stop pulling me."

Soon they came to a stop when they were in front of several Kantonese Pokemon, a few Sinnoh and a few Unovan Pokemon.

" Hello, my name is Athena." She said, introducing herself to the Pokemons.

The Pokemons looked at her. Suddenly Pika came ahead. " Hey, I'm Pika." The Electric Mouse Pokemon said. " I know you're Perseus." He continued, pointing at the male Ralts, " But I don't remember Red catching you."

Perseus blushed as he became the center of attention. " Well, my trainer is Cynthia." Athena said.

Pika nodded. " Well, why is you colour different ?" He asked.

Athena smiled, " Well, my family is from the Northern Region of the world. And since it is very cold, we adapted to that."

" So you are an Ice type ?" They heard another Pokemon ask. They turned their head to see Mewtwo float towards them. Both Athena and Perseus gasped at the Psychic strength the bipedal Genetic Pokemon was showing.

Athena shakily nodded her head. " Yes, I am part Psychic and part Ice."

Mewtwo nodded and looked at Perseus, who gave a yelp. " I-I'm Psychic and Fairy." He stuttered.

" Fairy ?" Mewtwo said, raising one of his eyes.

Athena snorted, making Perseus blush in embarrassment. " Hah, you're a Fairy. Do a Fairy trick." She teased him, but stopped when she felt a glare from Mewtwo. " Sorry."

Mewtwo nodded. " Making fun of someone because they are different is not a good thing."He closed his eyes as he motioned the two to come closer. " The circumstances of one's birth does not define one's life, for they are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are." He spoke wisely.

Athena looked at the ground as she realized that she was bullying her friend because he was born different than her. She felt awful. She looked at him. " I'm sorry Perseus." She spoke.

" Its okay." She looked at him, tears beginning to form in her eyes as Perseus wiped them away. She suddenly hugged him, making him blush.

Mewtwo coughed, gaining their attention. Both of them blushed. " As I was asking, what is this Fairy Type you speak of ?" He asked.

Perseus blushed. " Well, it is a Type that has been recently discovered, that are super strong against Dragon Type, Dark Type and Fighting Type, though we are weak against Poison and Steel." He explained.

Mewtwo nodded. " Well, that's a good explanation." He looked at them, deep in thought. " I shall assist you in teaching Psychic Type attacks. For Fairy, I will need to consult Red." He said.

Both of them bowed and scurried off back to the room where they stayed with Red and Cynthia.

* * *

**( Normal Speech here )**

" So, Mom, have you got any other Variant Pokemon ?" Cynthia asked Azalea.

" Well, I do know the location to a few more." She said as she laid out a map. She pointed to the Northern Islands. " Around here, the Pokemons developed Ice Type due to the intense cold. My Sabrine came from there." She said as she petted the Psychic/Ice Type Variant Gardevoir. She then pointed to a few more locations, " Over here are a few more Variants that I know of."

Cynthia nodded.

" So you've been planning to travel to these areas ?" She asked.

" Yep, we are going to be leaving later this month, with Athena and Perseus, so we can train the two."

Azalea nodded. " That's great." She said, and then looked around. " Say, where is Red ?" She asked.

Cynthia smiled, " Well, he told me that he was going to meet Professor Oak about getting new PokeDexs so we can start our journey." She explained.

" Oh, how I remember when Red was starting his journey. He was so eager to get a PokeDex and have a Pokemon, and now he has a girlfriend, with whom he will travel soon enough." She said, smiling at the memories.

Cynthia smiled and blushed at the same time. She was quite happy that Azalea was accepting her as a part of the family. At first, the Champion of Sinnoh was afraid that she would not be allowed to date Red, but the more she stayed at their house, the more she felt welcomed. Heck at this point, Azalea was telling them to get married. Normally she would have blushed at that as well, but yesterday night proved that they were made for each other.

She smiled. " Yep, and we will call you every now and then." She said.

Azalea smiled at that. " Thanks for the technological development. When Red started his journey, there wasn't even a PokeGear for him to call through. I had to rely on my bird Pokemon to talk to him, and when he went to Mt. Silver, I couldn't talk to him. So I have to thank you too, since you are the reason why he stays here." Azalea said as they heard the front door opening.

" I'm back." They heard Red say as he entered the living room. " So, did I miss anything interesting ?"

Cynthia shook her head and got up to hug him. " Nope, nothing at all." She smiled, as Red hugged her back.

* * *

**So the ninth chapter is done, and leave the Variant Ideas in the reviews.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	10. To Galar ( Galar Arc Part 1 )

**So this is the tenth chapter of Champion Heart, and I am excited for this chapter since the plan that is present in this chapter will pave way for the future chapters of this series.**

**Side Note : Given the recent happenings with Sword and Shield, I am actually quite glad they decided to cut the National Dex, since the number of Pokemons would have become quite hard to handle in the near future, with numbers nearing thousand. Also, taking real world into respect, not all Pokemons can live everywhere, like some animals not being able to adapt to certain areas of the world, so I hope that National Dex doesn't return, though I hope the number of cut Pokemon do get reduced.**

* * *

Cynthia yawned as she got up from her slumber. She turned her head to look at Red, who was sleeping himself, but was close to her. Smiling as she did so, she gave him a kiss on his cheeks. She then got up and got ready for the day ahead of her. She noticed both Athena and Perseus sleeping on their own little bed, cuddled together. Halloween was drawing near and soon after that, she would finally be facing Tobias for the title, though she had plans to retire after the match, regardless of the outcome.

She took one more glance at Athena, who had evolved into a Kirlia and had learned a variety of moves that improved her strength. Cynthia smiled as she headed finally to change into her everyday clothes. She hummed a soft tune as she descended down the stairs of her home, the same home which she now shared with Red. She giggled at that. Normally most people won't progress in their relationship that fast, but theirs was quite a different case.

When they battled their Pokemon during the PWT, their hearts had connected, no matter how small the connection was, and for a moment, they understood each other at a deeper level.

And when she confessed and had her first kiss with him, they lived together since Red originally lived on Mt. Silver, one of the mountains she had heard stories about, about how unforgiving trekking it was.

She had also trained with Red and her own Pokemon grew greatly. They reached levels she had not even expected, such as her Garchomp had now permanently Mega Evolved.

Since it wasn't a slow process like Red's Charizard had and she basically had a somewhat assisted Evolution, she had violent tendencies which were hard to control. However with patience and Red's help, Garchomp finally regained her senses and quickly got accustomed to her new body.

It was during that time when both Perseus and Athena had evolved. Athena had learned several Ice type moves that benefited her greatly, such as her unexpectedly learning Sheer Cold.

She began to hum a soft tune as she began to make breakfast for the day.

They had decided that whoever woke first had to cook breakfast. Most of the time, it was Cynthia who woke first, but Red usually woke first on weekends and made breakfast in bed for her.

She smiled as she gently laid the tray of food onto the table. She heard a yawn as she turned her head to see Red entering the dining room, rubbing his eyes.

" Morning." He muttered as he gave her a kiss on the cheeks and sat down. " So, what's for breakfast ?" He asked her.

Cynthia gained a smug expression as she showed Red her handiwork. " Well, since we are planning on going to Galar after my retirement match, how about we get ready by having a Galar breakfast."

Red smiled as he looked at the course, which had bacon, sausages, eggs and tea.

" Looks delicious." Red said as Cynthia sat down and they both started to eat the breakfast.

Cynthia looked at him as she asked, " So are you ready for Halloween ?"

Red drank some of his tea and nodded. "Yep, I even have got my costume ready."

Cynthia raised her eyebrows, " So what are you going as ?" She asked.

Red smiled as he tapped his nose, " That's a secret." He replied.

Cynthia nodded happily, " Well, I can't wait to see them." She said, smiling at him. "That being said, even I have a costume ready."

Red smiled at her as he noticed both Perseus and Athena coming down as well, and since Red had nearly finished his breakfast, he got up and gave the two Pokemons breakfast as well.

* * *

**( Halloween )**

Red smiled lightly as he saw his Kirlia, Perseus and Cynthia's Perseus, Athena, rush to the next house to get more candies. Behind him Cynthia followed suit, her own bag full of candies. Apparently Cynthia had a bit of a sweet tooth, given that she was willing herself not to eat all the candies up.

One of the reason she was not indulging in the candies was because she didn't wanted to get sick when her match against Tobias came up.

After that match, they had decided to go to Galar to witness the Pokemon League system there, since the Champion of Galar, Leon, also had a Charizard.

" How many houses after this ?" He asked Cynthia, who grabbed his arm.

" Only a couple more to go." She replied, then looked at the two Pokemon, who were dressed up as their respective trainers. "They sure are having a lot of fun, aren't they ?" She asked Red.

He nodded. " They are having a lot of fun. They kinda are our kids." He said, making Cynthia blush.

" Already proposing to me, huh ?" She asked him as she grabbed his arm tightly.

" If I am going propose, I'll do it properly." He stated. Cynthia smiled.

" I know you will."

* * *

They returned to their home after they had traveled to more houses. Both Perseus and Athena were happily asleep, which made both Red and Cynthia carry the two Pokemon back home. They were asleep in their bed while Red and Cynthia were seated at the dining table, having dinner.

They were discussing the plans for the battle when they heard a knock on the door. Red went to open it, to be greeted by a man who looked as if he was in a football competition. He also had an orange moustache and seemed to be wearing a helmet.

" Ah, sorry, we are all out of candies." He apologized, thinking that the man was a trick-or-treater, albeit a bit old.

He had a surprised look on his face. " Ah no, I am not asking for candies. I am a postman from Galar, and I was tasked by Chairman Rose to give you this letter." The man said with a Galarish accent.

Red took the letter, and the man suddenly nodded as he rushed back to enter a weird box, which was carried by a huge bird Pokemon, which he assumed was from the Galar region.

" So who was it ?" Cynthia asked as Red returned back to the dining room.

When Red explained it, Cynthia read the letter, which morphed her face into that of a surprise. " Apparently the Champions of all regions are gathering there. And since I am still the Champion, I have to go."

Red nodded at that. " It also states that I can bring a plus one as well." She giggled, " So it'll be like a honeymoon."

Red blushed at that and smiled. " I need to pack my bags, it seems."

* * *

**( AN : Skipping the match since I want to focus on Red and Cynthia more.)**

" Lucario is unable to battle, Garchomp wins. The winner of this match, and thus, still the reigning Champion, Cynthia Shirona." The referee announced as Cynthia recalled her Land Shark Pokemon and walked away, while Tobias looked on, unable to believe that he was defeated so badly for a second time. Only this time, Cynthia's Garchomp had taken all of his Pokemon out with similar ease to that of Red.

" What a wonderful send off for the undefeated Champion of Sinnoh." One of the commentators said as she walked away. " She will always be remembered for her elegance and her streak, that will no longer run the risk of being tarnished by anyone."

" However, she is required to perform her duties as Champion for two weeks, which includes going to Galar for the meeting of the Champions." The second commentator said with a feminine voice.

" That's right Nicole. It is Galar's turn to hold the annual Champions Meeting." The first commentator explained. " And have you heard of the rumors of Lady Cynthia's supposed boyfriend ?"

" That I have Adam." Nicole replied. " Many of her fans have seen Miss Cynthia hanging with a person who has been identified to be Red, one of the youngest Champions, from Kanto. Not only that, they were also seen together in La Psychique together, which is a popular spot for rich couples to meet."

Adam nodded, " Well, if that's true, then I wish the couple good luck for the future."

* * *

Cynthia hurried up to Red, who was waiting in the Champion's Lobby along with Perseus, Athena, Vee and Pika. "Good job Cynth-" Red started when she suddenly grabbed his face and gave him a deep kiss.

When she ended the kiss, Red asked, " What was that for ?"

She looked at him cheekily. " Just because." She replied. She grabbed his arms and pulled him towards the outside.

" So, are you ready for Galar ?" She asked him.

Red nodded, " Of course. I got my suitcase ready." He replied. " I really do want to meet Leaf after all these years."

Cynthia smiled at that. She knew of Red's friend Leaf Green, who became the Champion of Kanto after she defeated Blue for the title. The three had been good friends when they were travelling together, but ever since Red secluded himself to Mt.Silver, they hardly talked to each other.

" So did you hear the commentators ?" She asked Red, who nodded, albeit a bit stiffly since Pika and Vee were on his shoulders. " I think its nice of them to wish that."

They quickly headed to their house where they collected their bags and whatnot, and locked everything up. " Mewtwo, I am leaving you incharge of the house, make sure no one gets in."

The bipedal cat nodded. _" Good luck on your travels."_ He said as Red waved him a goodbye as both Cynthia and Red got into a Corviknight Express, with Pika, Vee and the two Kirlias in tow.

* * *

" Man, Galar is amazing." Red said as he stretched his arms. On finally landing in Motostoke City, both Red and Cynthia were booked a room in the Budew Inn, a hotel where most of the Gym Challengers were staying. He met several interesting trainers, such as Hop, Marnie, Victor and Gloria. He did see a lot of promise in all four of them.

He did met another kid, Bede, who reminded him quite a lot of Silver, but he was more arrogant and seemed to think he was better than everyone for some reason. He reminded him of Silver, one of the Trainers in Johto.

Well, he wouldn't waste his time of the kid in pink since he had to rest because tomorrow was the initiation of the Gym Challenge. Well, he would have gone to sleep but Cynthia rushed in the room, groaning loudly. " What happened ?" He asked her.

" Urgh, it's nothing." She said as she fell face first on to the bed.

" C'mon, tell me." He said, stroking her hair.

She turned her face to look at him. " It was just some weird kid in pink." In an instant Red knew who she was talking about. " He kept on going on and on about how worthy he was since he has been endorsed by the Chairman, and because of that, he belittled everyone he met."

Red nodded along as she complained about Bede. " And because of that, he will most likely be at the meeting tomorrow."

" Hey, no worries." Red told her, " I'll be there too, you know."

She got up and smiled at him. " It'll be great to show-off my boyfriend." She giggled.

Red raised his eyebrows. " So we are going public then ?" He asked her.

Yep." She nodded happily as she gave him a quick peck on the lips and got up to change into her pajamas.

Red smiled at her as she rushed to the bathroom. Given the fact that they were going to go public with their relationship tomorrow, he could travel with her easily, having no more need to go incognito whenever they traveled.

His thoughts were broken by a kiss, " C'mon, lets head to bed." Cynthia said as she laid on the comfortable bed, looking at him with longing.

Red smiled, excited for what the future held for them and soon he followed suit.

* * *

**Fun fact : The protagonists for Sword and Shield are called Victor and Gloria, and I already made up a team for them when the need will arise.**

**I also like the pairing of Leon and Sonia.**

**I was also quite happy to see Machamp getting a Gigantamax form, since he deserved the form.**


	11. New Students ( Galar Arc Part 2 )

**The eleventh chapter of THWWTHW, and the trip of the couple in Galar is going great. I had been planning this chapter for some time, considering I don't really like Bede and Team Yell's whole shtick got to weird with how much they were willing to help Marnie by sabotaging other Challengers. Heck, they even block the entrance to Spikemuth so other challengers don't even get the opportunity to challenge Piers for the badge.**

**Now concerning Bede, I really hate the dude. All he does is degrade others and elevate his own self worth. I was glad when he was removed from the Gym Challenge and was somewhat kidnapped by Opal, the Fairy Type Gym Leader.**

**I also like the pairing of Gloria and Hop, along with Victor and Marnie.**

**Marnie's reason to become the Champion is understandable, but I can not get my head around the fact that Piers can't get Chairman Leon to fix Spikemuth.**

**Well, lets get on with the story.**

* * *

Red looked around as he saw the grand room that was holding the meeting of the Champions. Wherever he looked, he saw the various Champions, each wearing their own Regional identifying capes. A prime example would be Brendan Ruby, from Hoenn, wearing a cape that had the symbol of Hoenn. He looked around to see Cynthia with her own cape, but instead of being white or red like most Champions, hers was black, and had the Sinnoh symbol in red.

He also looked around for his friends, Leaf and Blue. Since they still remained fast friends, so he reckoned that Blue would come with Leaf to Galar. He also hoped to meet Lyra and Gold as well, since out of all the trainers that tried to conquer Mt.Silver, they were the one of the few that did, and as a result got training from him.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a quite similar snarky voice. " So you are here as well ?" Red turned his head to see Bede. Most of Red's thought wanted to punt the kid to kingdom come, but since he was wiser than that, he ignored him.

" Oi, are you ignoring me ?"Bede asked, appalled. " I have been endorsed by the Chairman himself."

Red ignored him and looked around for Leon, who was the Galar region champion. All the while, Bede was following him, trying to get a rise out of Red.

Red finally found the Champion, who was busy talking with the Chairman, Rose. It was Leon who first noticed him. " Oh, I believe you're Red, eh ?" He asked.

Red nodded at that, all the while ignoring Bede, who was shocked by the fact that the Champion was talking to the red themed trainer.

" So how was your journey ? I hope there wasn't any difficulties coming from Kanto ?" Leon asked.

Red smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. " Well, I have been in Sinnoh with Cynthia ever since the PWT."

" Oh really, then the rumors of Cynthia dating you isn't false then I believe ?" Rose asked, entering the conversation.

" Yep, we have been dating for quite a while now." Red replied, smiling at the memory of the first kiss they shared.

" Well, I hope the two of you good luck in the future." Leon said as he went was suddenly interrupted by Bede.

" Okay, I don't get it." Bede interjected. " Why are you both giving him time of the day ? He isn't anyone special." He started, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. " Heck, he even does not have an endorsement from any one." He continued. " Moreover, he doesn't even look like anyone important, so I am, for one, utterly confused as to why this simpleton is allowed to be here." He ended his rant.

Silence.

That was all that was around the room. Everyone stared on in shock as they couldn't believe their eyes. Did some upstart trainer insult one of the legendary trainer.

" Really ? A simpleton." Nobody was shocked when it was Lyra who spoke out. Bede turned to look at the Champion of Johto. " If you are calling him a simpleton, then you are, by proxy, calling all of the non-Galarian Trainers, and in turn us Champions, simpletons." She turned to look at Chairman Rose, an icy look forming on her face. "Mr. Chairman, if this is how your endorsed contender treats his peers and superiors, I would not like to be here any more." She said as she started to walk away. However she stopped when Rose started to speak.

" I truly am sorry for how my endorsed Challenger has acted towards Mr. Red. And I assure you it will not happen again." He said as he bowed his head. Bede looked on in shock as his father-figure bowed his head. " I also assure you that I will teach him humility, as he seems to be lacking in that area." Rose said as he looked at Bede with disappointment in his eyes. " Oleana, please take Challenger Bede to his room in Budew Inn." His assistant nodded as she grabbed Bede's arm and pulled him towards the exit. Bede showed no resistance as he was dragged away.

Rose turned to look at Red. " Sorry about that. It seems that I failed in teaching Bede about humility." He sighed as he looked around, " Sorry about the inconvenience everyone. Please continue."

Everyone looked unsure as Lyra nodded and went to get some punch. " Well, that was something." He heard Kukui, the Professor from Alola, and the first Alola Champion say. Red was at first surprised to see the regional Professor being the Champion, but then he remembered that Professor Oak had also been a trainer when he was younger. " Seriously, disrespecting someone in such an important place." He shook his head as he walked towards Red.

" Hello Kukui." Red said to the Alolan Champion.

Kukui nodded as they shook hands. " Well, its a pleasure to meet you." The man said. " How is Oak doing ?" He asked.

" Well, he's doing fine the last I heard." Red replied.

Kukui smiled, " Well, that's great, Samson was worried since he hadn't heard from him in a long time."

Red raised an eyebrow, " Samson ?" He asked.

" Oh yes. Samson Oak is Samuel Oak's cousin who lives in Alola." Kukui said as he pulled out his phone to show Red the picture of the two Oaks side by side each other. Red stared in wonder as he saw how similar the two Oaks were.

" Red." He heard Cynthia call him. He turned to look at her and found her standing with who seemed to be talking to Sonia, who had been one of the Challengers with Leon.

" Sorry, I have to go. Excuse me." He said to Kukui before heading towards his girlfriend.

" What's up Cynthia ?" He asked her.

" Red, this is Sonia. Sonia, this is Red, my boyfriend." She introduced them to each other. " And she has some questions she'd like to ask." Cynthia said as Red nodded.

" Hello Mr. Red." Sonia greeted before she got all up in his face, much to Cynthia's amusement, " Is it true that you lived on Mt. Silver for six years ? How were you able to permanently Mega-Evolve you Charizard ? How is your Eevee able to evolve multiple times ? How were you able to complete the PokeDex of both Kanto and Johto while you were still on Mt. Silver ?"

She would have continued on but was stopped by Leon interjecting. " Love, I think that's a bit too much." He put a calming hand on Sonia's shoulder.

" Sorry 'bout that." Sonia said, getting embarrassed for acting so unprofessionally. " Whenever I see such great talents, I get excited." She confessed.

" Hey, I have talent." Leon whined.

Sonia smiled as she pressed both of his cheeks. " 'Course you do, ya big lug." Leon smiled when she did that.

"Thanks." He said as he blushed.

Cynthia smiled at the interaction the two had.

As Sonia let go of Leon's cheeks she turned to Red. " Well, do you have any questions ?"

Red nodded. " Well, Bede mentioned something about being endorsed by the Chairman, so I got curious on what the endorsement entails."

Leon nodded at that. " Let me explain.You see, for someone to take part in the Gym Challenge, one must get a letter of recommendation from someone of a respectable source." He then pointed to himself, " Bot Sonia and I got the endorsements from Chairman Rose himself." He gloated.

" The Champion and the Gym Leaders also can give endorsements, like Leon gave endorsements to his brother Hop, Victor and Gloria." Sonia added. " And Piers gave the recommendation to his sister Marnie."

Red hummed, " That's an interesting concept. Then again, I did see talent in all of them." He looked at Leon, " I'd like to meet them."

Leon smiled, " I can arrange that."

" But for now, lets enjoy the moment." Sonia said as they all went on to greet other Champions.

* * *

**( Next Day )**

On the outskirts of Motostoke, Leon had gathered the Challengers he had endorsed. Hop, Victor and Gloria stood in front of him. Marnie also stood there since she became good friends with Gloria.

On the other side stood Red, wearing his signature jacket, unzipped. On the sides of the field stood Cynthia, Leon, Sonia and Iris. Iris tagged along since she was cousins with Leon and Hop.

"So you all have been endorsed by Leon." Red confirmed.

" But ah haven't." Marnie said. " So wa are we here ?"

Red smiled at that, " Well, I am here to test your potential as Challengers."

" But how'll you test us, Mr. Red ?" Hop asked.

" Why, with a Pokemon battle, what else." Red replied as he grabbed his PokeBall as he released the Pokemon that was held within, his Eevee. " Go Vee, its your time to shine." The Evolution Pokemon game out, shouting his own name.

Hop gulped. He had seen the match that was held during the PWT.

" Dis is goin to be easy." Gloria said as she released her Scorbunny, confident in her abilities.

Victor, her brother who was a bit more cautious in these situations, also sent out his starter, " Be cautiooehs Grookey."

" Ye can do thes Morpeko." Marnie said as she released her signature Pokemon.

Hop looked at the confidence his fellow Gym Challengers and smiled. " If they can do this, so can I !" Hop shouted. " Go Sobble."

" It's ahnly one Pokemon while we're fooehr. We can beat 'im !" Gloria said as she ordered her Scorbunny to use Flame Charge.

The bunny Pokemon rushed forward, flames gathering at her feet.

" Vee, dodge it and use Water Gun." Red ordered.

" What de 'ell ?" Gloria shouted as the Eevee evolved into a Vaporeon as it dodged the attack and released a torrent of pressurized water at the Rabbit Pokemon. " Dahdge it and use Double Kick."

Red smiled at the skill the young female trainer was showing. " Vee, use Aqua Jet to dodge the attack and use Ember on Grookey." Vaporeon used the move to dodge and transformed into a Flareon and released small embers of fire at the Chimp Pokemon.

" Use Water Pulse to extinguish the embers." Hop said as the Water Lizard sent out a pulse of water to stop the flames from reaching Grookey.

" Good job you all. Vee use Confusion to confuse them." Red yelled as Vee turned into an Espeon and released the weak telekinetic force. He saw the three starters all get effected by the Psychic move.

" Morpeko, use Power Trip to stop him." Marnie shouted, as the Two-Sided Pokemon attacked the Eeveelution and stopped the Psychic attack.

Red smiled as he recalled his Vee as he devolved back into Eevee. " That was a nice battle."

Gloria was shocked at the fact that Red had recalled Eevee, " Why'd you do dat ? Were you afraid to lahse ?" She gloated.

Hop interrupted her, " He knew he he could win." Gloria looked at him in shock.

" He's right." Marnie added, " He was just toying with us." She said.

Red decided to add, " Well, if I had trouble from you lot then I have no right to be called the Champion of Kanto."

Excluding Hop, the three Challengers looked on in surprise. " Why are you all surprised ?" Hop asked, making the three look at him, " After all he was the winner of the PWT."

" Wait, you wahn de PWT ?" Victor asked, as he had heard from Hop that the only the best of the best participate in the PWT.

" Yep, and I am willing to train you lot for the Challenge." Red said.

" So will I." Cynthia said, " So think of it as being endorsed by three Champions."

Hop and Gloria whooped in joy as Victor and Marnie smiled at that.

" Leon, I promise that I will be the one to beat you !!" Hop said as Leon smiled at that.

" Well, I better be ready for it. See you four in Wyndon." The Galar Champion said as both him and Sonia walked away.

" So are you goin to travel wit oehs ?" Gloria asked.

" Well, since I have retired from being a Champion and Red here is willing to help you lot, so of course we are going to help." Cynthia said.

" Sweet." Hop yelled out happily.

Red smiled at the enthusiasm the kid showed. This was going to be a new chapter in his life.

* * *

**So both Gloria and Victor have an Irish accent in my story, with Hop and Leon being British. Marnie will have a Scottish accent, though she seems like the person to contain her accent.**

**I really ship Victor and Marnie, along with Hop and Gloria.**

**Please review**


	12. Dynamax ! ( Galar Arc Part 3 )

**The twelfth chapter is here and I will develop relationship between the ex-Champions and the Gym Challengers.**

**We will actually start this chapter in the Wild Areas of Galar, which is a great addition to the franchise.**

* * *

Red looked at the four young Challengers and their Pokemons that they had gained. Hop, Gloria and Victor had two Pokemons, while Marnie had three, since she had one extra due to Piers.

Hop had his Wooloo, a Sheep Pokemon that he had raised when he was young, and Sobble, the Water starter he had chosen from Leon.

Gloria had Scorbunny, a Fire Type rabbit Pokemon that was the starter, and Chewtle, a Water type.

Victor had Grookey, a Grass type starter of Galar that resembled a drumming monkey, and a Rookidee, which was a Flying type and had a rich history in Galar, along with being used at the moment as a Taxi service.

Marnie, whom Red had reckoned to be a Dark Type trainer since she had a Croagunk, a Scraggy and a Morpeko. He made plans to tell her to have a more diverse team so she could cover her weaknesses, however she stated that having Dark Type made her feel at ease. Though she did say that she would consider his advice.

He was also interested in the various dens that were present throughout the area as they had a red glow.

" They ur areas where we can Dynamax, and Gigantamax our Pokemons." Marnie explained.

" You know, I heard about this process but I don't fully understand this process. Can you explain it to me ?" They heard Cynthia ask.

It was Hop who told the two, " Dynamax and Gigantamax are processes where our Pokemon can get super big and in some cases even change forms, like Leon and his Charizard." He said, excitement in his eyes.

" Oh, so are there any conditions required to do this ?" Red asked.

" Yes, we need th' Wishin' Stars which ur fitted in uir Dynamax Bands." Marnie said as she showed the Band which was present on her wrist. " They react wi' th' Power Spots, like thes." She explained as she placed her hand on the well," Guys, come here !" She yelled to Victor and Gloria, who were playing with their respective starters. They rushed to Marnie as a huge red beam shot out of the well, alerting both Cynthia and Red.

Red was about to release his own Charizard to help but stopped when Victor spoke, " Dahn't wahrry, we've gaht dis." He said with a smile as he sent out his Pokemon, his Grookey.

Hop, Gloria and Marnie also sent out their Pokemon, Sobble, Scorbunny and Morpeko, respectively.

To Red's and Cynthia's shock, they saw a huge Machop come out of the beam, and once the red beam disappeared, a red storm formed.

" Drats, mah weakness." Marnie muttered as the adults looked on.

" It's time to Dynamax." Hop shouted as he recalled his Sobble and the Pokeball grew to a larger size, gaining Cynthia's curiosity. When Hop threw his PokeBall backwards, she was shocked to see that the Water Starter grew larger and larger, until it grew to the size which the Machop had. " Sobble, use Max Geyser." Hop ordered as water erupted from below damaging the Machop severely.

" So because of that, all Water type moves get boosted." Red commented to Cynthia.

" Grookey, use Razor Leaf." Victor ordered.

" Scorbunny, use Ember." Gloria said as her Pokemon spewed small wisps of flames.

" Morpeko, use Thundershock." Marnie said as the Two-Sided Pokemon released a shock of electricity against the giant Pokemon.

The Machop cried in pain as he replied with a Max Knuckle, hitting the Water Lizard.

" Drats, that must've hurt."Hop mumbled, " Sobble, use Max Geyser one more time, use all your strength." The Pokemon nodded as the he attacked with all of his might, knocking out the Pokemon. "Victor catch him." Hop shouted as his friend nodded, throwing a huge PokeBall.

When the Machop was caught, the storm ended. " Well, that was interesting." Cynthia commented.

The four Challengers all whopped for joy, well everyone except Marnie. She was distraught at the fact that she was limited in attacking potential due to the typing.

Red looked at the sad face the Challenger from Spikemuth was making and made plans to talk to her separately.

" Huh, what's 'appenin to our Pokemons." Gloria said as the three starters were now glowing white.

" Leon told me about this." Hop said excitedly, " They're evolving."

Soon the glow ended and the group witnessed the new forms of the Pokemon they started with.

Grookey evolved into Thwackey.

Sobble evolved into Drizzile.

Scorbunny evolved into Raboot.

The trainers all looked in awe as their Pokemon checked themselves out. Marnie smiled as she saw her friends being excited.

* * *

**( Later That Evening )**

Marnie and Gloria had set up a camp, while Hop and Victor made curries for the group. The girl from Spikemuth looked at the two adults that were with them. She knew that they were Champion level trainers, and from what Hop had told them, Red had won the PWT, which was a gathering for all the Champions of the world. However, she didn't knew if he was stronger than Leon or not, since he never took part in the PWT due to the League Tournament taking part when the PWT took place.

She wondered if she could ever be that strong. During the fight with the Dynamaxed Machop, she had a type weakness against him, and it was only due to insane luck that Sobble was targeted. If she couldn't be of help to her friends, then what help she could be to Spikemuth and her brother.

She wandered off a bit, deep within her thoughts.

" Something wrong ?" She heard Red ask. She looked at him, seeing the concern in his eyes. She nodded.

" Ah felt useless when we fooght." She confessed, her accent showing. " Ye waur reit, ah need tae get out ah mah comfort zain."

Red nodded at that. " Well, if you ever need help, I can help you." He said, " We all will."

Marnie smiled at that.

" And if you want, you can have both, be in your comfort zone, and out of it at the same time." He told her. She looked at him confused, so he explained, " You can focus on the secondary types of your team." He then gave her a piece of paper that had names of several Pokemons.

" What's thes ?" She asked the red-clad Trainer.

Red smiled. " This is a list of all Pokemons allowed in Galar, which have a Dark Typing, let it be primary or secondary."

Her eyes widened as she scanned through the names, seeing names such as Shiftry, Mandibuzz, Grimsnarl and others.

" If I were you, I would prefer if you got a Mandibuzz." He recommended.

She looked at him, " Why ?"

" Well, Mandibuzz is a also has a Flying typing, so if you are up against a Fighting type, you can effectively counter them." He told her.

Marnie looked at the list and smiled at Red. " Thank ye."

" Now lets go back." He said as he also smiled.

* * *

Red looked at Cynthia as they laid comfortably in their camp. The challengers from Galar all had their own Camps, but to save time, Hop stayed with Victor while Gloria stayed with Marnie.

" This is exciting." He heard Cynthia mumble to him, feeling her breath on his skin.

" What is ?" He asked.

"The fact that we are in another region, just us alone. Tutoring the new generation in the arts of being a Pokemon trainer." She said, her eyes shining brightly. " And not only that, we are also going to catch new Pokemons to add to our family." She continued, excited at the prospect.

Red nodded to that. " So, which one are you going to get ?" He asked her.

" Well, I really want an Alcremie." She said.

Red smiled, " Of course you'd want that, what with your sweet tooth and all." He teased. She pouted at that.

" Well, what would you want ?" She asked, curious.

Red hummed. " Well, I would prefer if I got a Galarian Ponyta."

Cynthia nodded, " That's a good choice, given that Ponyta from Galar are a Psychic type."

They stared at each other in silence for a moment as they slowly got closer to each other.

"Y'know, I'd prefer if we came back to Galar for our honeymoon." Cynthia said.

Red raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face. " Are you proposing to me ?" He asked.

She smiled back at him, " Isn't that the guy's job ?"

" Don't worry." Red said, " When I'll do it, I'll do it properly." He said as he moved in for a kiss, however Cynthia grabbed his face and brought her own face forward, kissing him with full force.

He replied, kissing her back, however, she took it a step further by giving him some tongue action.

Needless to say, Red made plans on when and how to propose to the Black Queen of Sinnoh.

* * *

**( Next Day )**

" Excuse me, but what Pokemon do you have ?" Hop asked Red as they were traveling to their first gym, a Grass type gym whose leader was Milo.

They all looked at him. " Well, I have my own starter, my Charizard, but I haven't brought my full team due to restrictions within Galar." He explained. " So, I have my Charizard, my Gallade and my Gothitelle." He said.

" So, can ye show us ?" Marnie asked, her interest peaked.

Red scratched his chin for a bit, "Sure, why not ?" He said as he brought out his Pokemons from the PokeBalls.

In an instant, the four challengers felt the atmosphere heat up as the Pokemons were released. Hop and Victor stared in awe as they saw the Charizard come out, roaring as he did so. The Mega Evolved Pokemon looked around the new environment, noticing the four young trainers looking at him.

The second Pokemon, Gallade came out, brandishing the blades that were on his arms proudly. Gloria noticed how strong this Pokemon appeared. She could feel the aura he presented himself with.

Marnie looked at the third Pokemon that appeared in front of them. The Gothitelle looked at Marnie too, as if she was judging the trainer from Spikemuth. The Astral Body Pokemon looked at her for a few minutes, her eyes narrowing at the young girl. Marnie's heart beat fastened as she felt the pressure from the Pokemon. She sighed in relief as Gothitelle nodded, accepting Marnie as a student of Red.

" And what team do you have, miss Cynthia ?" Marnie asked.

Cynthia smiled as she sent out her Pokemon, her beloved Mega Evolved Garchomp, her Milotic, and her Gardevoir.

The Gardevoir instantly moved towards Gallade, hugging the Pokemon.

" Huh." Victor said, confused as to why the Gardevoir was differently coloured and why she was hugging the Gallade. " Why's she 'oehggin 'im ? An' why's she got defferent cahlooehrs ?" He asked.

Cynthia smiled at the question. " Well, this Gardevoir comes from the Northern Areas of the world, where her evolution line have gained an Ice Typing along with retaining their Psychic Type." She explained. " And the two, my Gardevoir, Athena, and Red's Gallade, Perseus, have been together since they both were Ralts." She said, sighing at the memories.

" Victor and I 'ave been tahgether sence cheldhood, yet we never 'oehg like dat. Why's dat ?" Gloria asked.

Victor looked at his sister as he facepalmed. Was she really this dense ?

Marnie whispered in Gloria's ear, explaining the situation with the two Pokemons. The girl blushed as she looked at both Red and Cynthia, who looked a bit amused at the situation. " Ah, sahrry abooeht dat." She mumbled as she walked forward towards Turffield, the town with the first Gym, Milo, heavy blush on her face.

Everyone just chuckled as they walked towards the towards the town, ready for their challenge.

* * *

**So this is the third chapter of the Galar Arc, of which I plan to be at least ten. There will be a surprise for everyone, as I have decided to change the outcome of the entire tournament that happens at the end.**

**So just wait and review the story.**


	13. The Paranormal ( Galar Arc Part 4 )

**So I have pretty much decided on the teams for Marnie, Hop, Victor and Gloria, and have even decided what to do with the evil team for Galar.****More over, I will skim over some battles, only focusing on the important ones, such as Bede vs Hop, since that is an important part of the game, since that's how we get Hop's character development.**

* * *

Hop looked proudly at the badge he held within his palm. He couldn't believe it. He had won his first gym badge. He had a bit of trouble with the Dynamax Eldegoss Milo had, but with thanks to Wooloo and his planned Dynamaxing, he was able to beat him. Out of the four of them, Gloria had the easiest time as she had an advantage against Milo, having a Raboot. Marnie made adjustments to her team as she added a Vullaby to her team to counter Milo. Victor used his Rookidee, which had evolved into Corvisquire, and that had provided him a great advantage. Their next destination was Hulbury, where the Water Gym was.

From what he had heard from his brother, the Gym Leader, Nessa, had traveled with him and Sonia when they were Gym Challengers. Sonia and Nessa had become great friends during their journey, so he expected to meet Sonia and Leon in Hulbury as well.

" 'ey, do any o' you 'ave 'ad any paranormal experiences ?" Victor asked as they camped on the route to Hulbury.

Cynthia started her experience, " Well when I was a young girl, around five, I traveled into a cave near my home. In the cave was some sort of relic, depicting a human. So being the idiotic girl I was back then, I touched the relic and somehow a hand grabbed my ankle. When I screamed, the hand let go."

"Sae, whit was it ?" Marnie asked the blonde woman.

" Well, my grandmother had then told me later that night that there was a man that was buried alive in the caves, by the name of Joshua." She sighed. " He was then brought back as a zombie by his then lover Sally who killed her own brother to revive him using dark magic."

Red froze at that information, something only Gloria noticed. " Is dere sahmethin wrahng ?" She asked.

Cynthia noticed the discomfort Red had. " Hey, what's wrong ?" She asked.

Red closed his eyes and took a deep breath. " What was the name of the guy again ?" He asked her.

" Um, Joshua." She replied.

He lowered his head. " Damn it." Everyone looked at him, confused as to why he was acting this way. " You see, when I was on Mt. Silver, training, I met some weird guy, half buried."

" Well, I got concerned that the guy needed saving, so I rushed over to him, but weirdly he began to suddenly yell and attacked me." Cynthia looked worried, " He kept on groaning what I assumed to be his name, Joshua and something about Sally."

" He could have dragged me down, burying me as well if it wasn't for Mewtwo crushing him and tearing him to several pieces."

" Yikes." Victor commented softly.

Cynthia was now worried. Her stupid actions when she was younger could have lead to Red's death.

" 'at must hae bin scary." Marnie said.

" Nah." Red replied with a chuckle, making everyone look at him, "There was one time when I got possessed by nearly a thousand spirits of people who worshiped the Helix Fossil and wanted me to revive their leader." He said. " Blue saved me by bringing Sabrina to help drive the spirits out."

Everyone were silent for a while until Victor spoke, " Ahkay, now dat's awesahme."

" Yup." Hop nodded at that making Gloria and Marnie look at the two, confused. " Oh, Victor and I also have some experience with the supernatural." He confessed.

With that, Hop began his tale. " When we got our Pokemons, me and Victor went into the Slumbering Weald to rescue a Wooloo that ran off there. There we encountered two weird Pokemons."

Red leaned forward, " What was so weird about them ?" He asked.

It was Victor who answered, " Well, no matter what mahves we used, 'de attacks went right throoehgh dem."

Gloria looked at her brother and friend, shocked that they had experienced such , " Where was I when dat 'appened ?" She asked.

Victor looked at his sister with a straight face, " You were sleepin. I tried to wake you oehp several times."

" O-oh.." Gloria muttered as she blushed.

Everyone laughed at that as they all made plans to settle everything up and sleep as they had made plans to complete the final trek of the journey to Hulbury.

* * *

**( Hulbury )**

The group had reached Hulbury within a few hours of their journey and had surprisingly met the Chairman of Macro Cosmos, Rose. While Hop, Marnie, Victor and Gloria had gone of in the search of Nessa, Red and Cynthia had stayed behind as the Chairman had invited them to lunch.

And that's where Red and Cynthia were.

" Nice of you to come." Leon greeted the duo as he was seated along with Leon and Sonia. Oleana was standing besides Rose who had disguised himself as a normal tourist.

Both Red and Cynthia understood why such a disguise was necessary, since they both had been hounded by fans.

" Why did you call for us ?" Red asked him as he sat down beside Cynthia.

" Well, you see, I need your advice in some matters." Rose said, " You see, I fear for Galar's future, since I have read reports of a group of certain individuals who want to attack Galar and bring her under their reign." He spoke solemnly.

Both Red and Cynthia gained serious looks on their faces as they heard that. " Anything else ?" Cynthia asked.

Sonia nodded at that. " From some of my reports, they plan on using the two Legendary Wolves of Galar to wreak havoc among the public."

"That's why we are asking for your help." Leon said, " Since I can't travel as much as I used to before I became Champion, can I ask the two of you to keep an eye out when you are travelling with them ?"

Cynthia nodded, " Of course we can do that."

Rose smiled at that. " Thank you. Oleana, if you please."

The assistant walked to both of them, giving them a Rotom Phone. "These are the latest version of our Rotom Phone." Rose explained, " You can contact any of us quickly if you find any information of the group." He said.

" Sure that won't be hard." Red said, since he has had experience in dealing with evil teams.

" Well, thank you of accepting it. I shall meet you later.Oleana." Rose called out to his assistant as he began to leave. His assistant nodded and bowed to the two as she also left.

" So, how far have they progressed ?" Leon asked Red.

" Well, they easily got the Grass Badge from Milo, though Hop did had a little difficulty due to not having either a Flying, Poison, Ice, Bug or Fire type on his team." He replied, " Though, he did pick up the win with his Wooloo."

Leon nodded at that. " They might be facing Nessa and her gym challenge right 'bout now."

Cynthia nodded, " Let's hope they all win."

Sonia hummed, " Well, from what I have gathered, Victor and Marnie will face no difficulties in her challenge."

" Why's that ?" Red asked.

" Her gym challenge requires patience and finding the correct code, which is easy for them." She said as they all began to get up and walk towards the exit.

Leon nodded, "True, Hop likes to rush head first into a problem, while Gloria doesn't have the patience to find the code."

" Yeah, but then again, that does result in a varying battle style." Red said as Leon laughed.

" That's true." He said, " So what teams you prefer ?" He asked them.

" Well, I like to cover all of my bases whenever I fight, so my team is usually composed of dual type Pokemons." Red said. " My Charizard, which now is a Mega, has a Fire-Dragon typing, along with having some Flying Type moves. My Blastoise is a Water Type, having several Ice Type attacks. My Venusaur is Grass-Poison, but he also know a few Ground type attacks, such as Earthquake. Pikachu is obviously an Electric Type, but he also knows Grass Knot if he ever comes up against a Ground Type. My Eevee is a Normal Type, but can evolve into any one of the known evolutions mid battle. I also have a Gallade, that is a Psychic-Fighting Type."

Leon nodded at that, impressed. Sonia, on the other hand, " Ah yes, your Eevee, can I see him ?" She asked him.

" Uh, sure." Red replied, as he sent out his Evolution Pokemon.

Sonia took out her own Rotom Phone and snapped some pictures of the small Pokemon, who promptly posed along for the granddaughter of Professor Magnolia.

" Don't worry about that, she's got a thing for cute Pokemon." Leon said as Sonia blushed at that. " I remember when I got my own Wooloo, she spent an entire hour buried in the poor Pokemon's wool."

" H-hey ! Don't tell them that !" Sonia cried out as she put her phone back into her purse, but she brought it out as soon as she heard a ring from it. She looked at the message, her face morphing into one of shock.

" What's wrong Sonia ?" Leon asked, worried for his girlfriend.

She looked at him, happily exclaiming, " Gram is giving me the title of the Region Professor." She jumped for joy.

" Well, that's great." Leon said as he grabbed her and spun her around.

When he stopped, Sonia looked at them all, " Well, I gotta go meet her since she doesn't like waiting much." She said as she called out her Corviknight and flew off.

Leon stared happily at her as she left, he turned to the duo, " Well, the next gym Hop and the other will need to face is in Motostoke. Well, I gotta go. Have a Champion time." He said as he walked away.

Red looked at Cynthia and smiled. " What ?" She asked, a grin on her face.

" Nothing." He said and grabbed her hand and walked together to their hotel room.

* * *

" We ded it." Gloria shouted as she entered the room, only to be greeted with the sight of Red and Cynthia on the bed making out, intensely. She blushed as she muttered a quick apology and promptly shut the door.

" What happened ?" Hop asked since no one was beside him. Victor and Marnie had gone out to have dinner, since their battles were covered up much earlier and they had gotten the Badge easier. Gloria and Hop did promise to meet up once their matches were covered up, but they had forgotten to get the money.

" Nahthin. Nahthin 'appened." She said quickly as she grabbed Hop's arm and walked away from the vicinity.

" Huh, okay." He said as he walked along.

* * *

Victor looked at Marnie, who was staring at the moon. " Nice night, eh ?" He asked her, feeling the waves crashing against his feet.

She stopped looking at the moon as she now looked at him, " Yeah." She paused. " Thanks." She said.

Victor looked at her. " Fahr what ?"

" Fur keepin' me company." She replied with a blush.

Victor smiled at that. " Dat's what friends are fahr."

Marnie frowned at that, though she did have a blush on her face. " Jist friends ?"

" Huh." Victor said as Marnie suddenly moved closer to him, his heart jumped to his throat as she gave him a soft kiss on the cheeks.

" Ah want tae be mair than friends, okay ?" She said with a heavy blush on her face, making her resemble a tomato.

Victor also had a blush as he nodded happily at that, simply loss for words.

" An' remember, jist coz we micht date doesn't mean that we shoods gang easy oan each other." The girl from Spikemuth ordered.

Victor nodded happily at that. " Rather, I'd make it 'arder fro you to wen." He replied.

Marnie grinned at that.

* * *

" So, they saw us." Red said to Cynthia.

" Yup." Cynthia replied. Both of them hadn't left the bed they were caught making out on.

" Let's tease them later." Red said, to which she agreed. Both of them laugh at the misery they would cause to Hop and Gloria for disturbing their peace.

* * *

**So, the thirteenth chapter is done and I have started to play Pokemon Adventure Red Chapter, which is a Pokemon Fire Red hack having the story of Manga Red, along with some additions and references to popular stories such as the Buried Alive. Many cut Pokemons also make an appearance such as the cut Johto Pokemons and Starters.**

**Review the story, and this is DanialArceus, signing out, for now.**


	14. Their Love ( Galar Arc Part 5 )

**So, this is the fourteenth chapter of The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants, and I am planning on making a Youtube series of Pokemon Adventure Red Chapter. The ROM hack got an update earlier this January and I am curious as to when the next update will come and what additions will it have.**

* * *

Gloria noticed as Red and Cynthia walked ahead of them, hand in hand. She blushed, remembering how she had seen them a few nights before. She thought that the event would be the last shock of the day, but suddenly she found out that Marnie and her brother, Victor were now in a relationship. She was certainly shocked.

Though one of the few interesting things that also happened was that they all added new members to their teams. She got Farfetch'd while Marnie got a Seedot. Hop found a Dreepy to add to his team. Victor, however, didn't catch any new Pokemon, and instead trained his team.

" So, do we 'ave any idea abooeht Kabu's gym ?" Victor asked Red and Cynthia.

" Well, from what we know, Kabu is a Fire Type Gym leader," This made Victor groan. He didn't have the appropriate team for that. Hop and Gloria smiled at that. With the help of Dreepy and Sobble, Hop was sure to have a relatively easy time. Gloria was thankful that her Chewtle evolved into Dreadnaw, giving her an advantage against him. Marnie was indifferent, but she did need to make sure that she wasn't backed into the corner, since she had a Seedot, that was weak against Fire. " And from what I have read up about him, he is from the Hoenn region."

Red raised an eyebrow. " Really ? That's interesting. Is he Flannery's grandfather ?" He asked.

" Who's that ?" His girlfriend asked him. She hadn't traveled to the Hoenn region, only to the Safari Zone and the Hoenn's Pokemon League Headquarters.

" Well, she's the Gym Leader of Lavaridge Town." He explained, " When I met her, she says that her grandfather used to be a member of the Elite 4 before he became a Gym Leader."

" Well, we could asked him about that." Cynthia said.

* * *

Soon they reached the city of Motostoke where they had booked themselves a room.

The kids had gone of to either buy some souvenirs ( Hop and Gloria ), or had gone on a date ( Victor and Marnie ), so it was only Red and Cynthia in the room , alone.

" So, have you made any plans for today ?" Cynthia asked Red with a sly grin on her face.

" Well, I've got reservations to a restaurant I know." Red said as Cynthia sighed happily.

" You know how to woo a girl." She said, " Have you had practice before ?" She teased him.

" Can't say I have." Red replied as he gave her a chaste kiss, to which Cynthia melted into it.

" I swear you must've had practice." She giggled as she got up to dress for the date.

Red looked at Cynthia, who looked darn amazing. She was wearing a beautiful black dress, with black lipstick, that made her look positively sinful.

She looked at him teasingly as she leaned forward, giving him a view of her breast. He blushed at that as there had been times when she hugged him and unintentionally, or intentionally, pulled him into her breast. " What's the matter darling ?" She asked. " Meowth got your tongue ?" She teased him as she began to move her legs under the clothed table.

He blushed even harder as he realized that she was playing footsies with him.

" You know, I wouldn't mind having you for dessert later." She said as his breath hitched one more time.

" I'd like that." He said without thinking, something which Cynthia caught and smiled devilishly. Red blushed when he realized what he had said.

" I can arrange that." She said as the waiter arrived with their food and they began to dig in.

Red opened the door hastily as Cynthia kept on kissing him. When he finally succeeded in doing so, Cynthia grabbed him bridal style, which was due to the fact that he was lighter than her due to his physique.

She slammed the door shut and locked it, ensuring that no one would disturb their private time.

She put him on the bed as she began to strip him of his clothes, eyeing him like a hungry Lycanroc who had just found a tasty Mareep. Seeing his well built chest, she grinned, already envisioning their sexy time. She, however, also did notice a scar that was on it as well.

Red had noticed that she had stopped, " What's wrong ?" He asked. When she did not reply, he noticed that she was looking at the scar that was on his chest.

After a few minutes, she finally spoke, " How'd that happen ?" She asked him.

Red sighed, " Well, there was this Pokemon I really wanted to catch but it had caught me by surprise when it attacked me from behind. The horns had pierced my chest." He said as Cynthia gasped. " If it wasn't for Mewtwo releasing himself as soon as he sensed danger and releasing my other Pokemon, I'd have died." He said, remembering that day, and the scar it gave him.

Cynthia traced her fingers on the scar. If Red hadn't kept his Pokemon's with him, he'd have died. She shook herself from those horrible thoughts, he was alive and that was what mattered the most. She kissed him again as she undressed herself as well.

Red blushed on seeing his girlfriend in the buff. He hesitantly raised his hand, however Cynthia grabbed them and placed them on her breasts, making his blush deepen further. She leaned on top of him, almost laying on him as she kissed him vigorously. " Tonight, I'll leave another mark." She whispered, " But you'll love this one."

Red gulped as they proceeded to make love for the first time, strengthening the love they had for each other even more.

* * *

Gloria smiled as she walked back to her room. She had gotten a steal with the new clothes she had bought. She would have preferred Marnie's opinion, but she couldn't for two reasons. One : Marnie was on a date with her brother, and Second : She was what many would call a goth, and Marnie wasn't so she was sure that there would have been a contrast in choices in what she chose and what Marnie chose.

She walked by their teachers room as she heard a grunt. She paused as she turned her head towards the door. She must have imagined it, but it sounded like the two were having sex. She blushed at that. No, they just flirted with each other. They wouldn't dare doing that right now.

That's right they wouldn't be doing that at the moment. She would have walked on, but she soon heard another grunt. And this one sounded more sexual. " Oh god." That sounded like Ms. Cynthia.

Gloria paled at that as she walked towards her room. They were actually having sex. She blushed at that as she rushed out of her room, looking for others so she could warn them not to come here.

* * *

Soon, it was morning and Cynthia couldn't believe it. They had finally passed that point in their relationship. She groaned as she remembered the events that transpired last night. She couldn't believe how much of a beast Red was. She was glad that they were in a relationship. He had a godly amount of stamina, and he was packing heat also.

She blushed at the things they did last night. She found out many things about her and found out many things about Red. Like how she like her haired being pulled as Red went at it from the behind, or how Red loved to be dominated early on.

It was a good thing that she had read about this before when she was a teenager and had several books as she travelled across Sinoh.

Red groaned as he also woke up, " I think I've dislocated my pelvis." He muttered.

" Hey now." Cynthia muttered as she moved closer to him and gave him another kiss. " How are you doing ?" She asked him.

" Fine." Red smiled and sighed happily. " That was amazing." He told her.

Cynthia gave a cheeky smile. " Well, be prepared, cause I'll fuck you senseless." She declared, making Red blush. She huddled closer and rested her head on his chest, enveloping the covers on her even more. " Y'know, you unloaded a lot into me. Don't be surprised if we become parents." She said.

" That'd be awesome." He said, making Cynthia look at him. " What ? I can imagine ourselves raising a family." He told her.

Cynthia nodded. She could see that. A little girl with her hair color and Red's eyes and a little boy with her eyes and Red's hair. She could also see herself and Red in the picture, with Red cooking the morning breakfast and Cynthia sitting in the dining room, watching television with her both wore gold rings on their finger. " Don't make me wait long." She said.

" I promise." Red replied as he pulled her closer to him, resting for the moment as they had a bright future ahead of themselves.

* * *

A few days later, they were on their way to Stow-on-Side, since they had defeated Kabu. It wasn't an easy challenge for them as he was the first person to Gigantamax his Pokemon, more specifically his Centiskorch.

When they had started to leave for the historical city, they were stopped by Kabu, Milo and Nessa, who congratulated the young Challengers for passing their gyms, as most gave up at that point.

The city had two gyms, a Fighting Gym and a Ghost gym. Marnie and Hop had decided to face the Ghost Gym, while Victor and Gloria had decided to face the Fighting Gym.

Red, however, was concerned for Hop. Before they had left for the city, he was challenged by Bede and while the battle was tough, Bede won with difficulty.

The kid, however, had berated and demoralized the trainer, but soon was left shocked when Hop had delivered a hard right hook at the Challenger endorsed by the Chairman.

Right now, Hop was in his own world, coming up with new battle strategies for when he would face him again.

Red sighed, he would have to talk to him.

* * *

**This chapter's a bit short, as I had to focus on other things. But don't worry, I'll see this story to the end.**


End file.
